What is Love?
by Misamime
Summary: [Akashi x Reader] Aku tidak tahu kenapa sekarang jantungku selalu berdetak dengan kencang ketika aku memikirkannya, bahkan sebelum mengajaknya bicara saja aku sudah mulai gugup duluan, lagipula jatuh cinta kepada seseorang itu rasanya seperti apa? / COVER DOESN'T BELONG TO ME/ Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Aku menatap langit yang bewarna kelabu itu dengan wajah yang datar, melihat langit yang mendung saja sudah mengingatkanku akan _seseorang_ , aku menghela nafas dan menatap jam tangan yang aku kenakan, aku sudah menunggu selama sekitar 20 menit di depan pintu masuk gedung sekolah, kenapa hanya ganti baju memakai seragam lama sekali?

 _ **Tik Tik Tik**_

Tetesan air turun dari langit, aku kembali menatap langit dan melihat ribuan tetesan air turun.

"Ah, Hujan..."

Untung saja aku membawa payung, kalau sudah hujan seperti ini, itu artinya musim panas sudah dekat, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin pulang sekarang, tapi aku harus menunggu Yuri-chan datang, karena aku sudah berjanji dengannya untuk pulang bersama. Tapi kenapa dia lama sekali?

Aku terus memerhatikan awan kelabu yang mengeluarkan air hujan itu, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, refleks—aku menolehkan kepalaku mencari siapa orang yang datang, aku sempat berpikir kalau itu adalah Yuri-chan, tapi ternyata bukan.

Aku melihat sosok lelaki, dengan surai bewarna merah cerah, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, warna rambutnya benar-benar menarik perhatianku. Sepertinya dia sadar kalau aku memerhatikannya, karena dia menatapku juga. Disitulah, aku terpesona dengan warna matanya, dia memiliki warna mata heterokom, yang sebelah kanan senada dengan warna rambutnya, sedangkan yang sebelah kiri bewarna orange, ternyata memang ada—orang yang memiliki mata heterokom.

aku baru sadar, kalau dia sedang menatapku dengan tajam.

"Kau berani menatap mataku seperti itu?"

Aku langsung kaget dan malu saat dia mengatakan itu.

"Ma-maaf."

Aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku, memfokuskan pandanganku kepada sepatu yang aku kenakan, aku benar-benar merasa malu disini, kenapa aku menatapnya seperti itu? Menatap orang lain lama-lama kan tidak sopan! Aku rasa dia sedang menatapku sekarang,

"[Name]-chan! maaf lama menunggu!"

Aku merasa lega saat mendegar suara Yuri-chan, akhirnya aku bisa pergi dari situasi yang canggung ini sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau bawa payung kan?"

"Hehehe~ tentu saja! Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?"

Yuri-chan membuka payung bewarna Hijau miliknya, aku juga mau membuka payung hitam milikku, tapi entah kenapa aku menghentikan pergerakannku dan kembali menatap laki-laki itu.

Apa dia mau pulang? Kenapa dia hanya diam berdiri disana sambil menatap jalanan?

Aku menatap payungku, dan menatap lelaki itu secara bergantian, sampai Yuri-chan yang sudah berada di depanku memanggilku tidak sabaran

"[Name]-chan, ayo cepat! Aku ingin menonton J-Drama favoritku!"

"Ah, tolong tunggu sebentar."

Aku meneguk ludahku, dan akhirnya aku memberanikan diriku untuk mendekati laki-laki itu.

" _A-ano..."_

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menghindari kontak mata dengannya—atau lebih tepatnya aku tidak berani menatap matanya karena _barusan_. Aku menyodorkan payungku kepadanya.

"K-kau mau pulang kan?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"..."

Tapi dia sama sekali tidak memberi jawaban. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh disini.

"Ka-kalau mau, kau bisa menggunakan payungku!"

Lagi, dia tidak memberiku jawaban, melainkan aku bisa mendengarnya menghela nafas. Aku mengejamkan kedua mataku, dan memberikan payungku kepadanya dan mengatakan;

"Pakailah, itu lebih baik daripada menunggu hujan selesai bukan?" kali ini aku menatap matanya

Setelah mengatakan itu aku langsung membalikkan badanku dan berjalan ke arah Yuri-chan, dia bertanya kenapa aku memberi payungku kepada laki-laki itu.

"Entahlah, perasaanku mengatakan kalau aku harus memberikan payungku kepadanya." aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, barusan tubuh dan mulutku bergerak dengan sendirinya...?

* * *

 _ **What is Love?**_

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama?**

 **Warn: kemungkinan OOC, TYPO, Tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT.**

 **ENJOY! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE~**

* * *

"Kalau begitu sampai disini saja ya." ucapku sambil melambaikan tanganku kepada Yuri-chan.

"Eh? aku antar saja sampai apartemen mu!"

"Tidak usah, lagipula sudah dekat—lari sebentar juga sampai, kalau kau mengantarku sampai apartemen nanti Ibumu khawatir kalau kau pulang telat."

"Tapi kan sekarang hujan—eeh! [Name]-chan!"

Aku mulai berlari menuju apartemenku, Yuri-chan terus memanggilku tapi aku hanya melambaikan tanganku sebagai tanda dia tidak perlu mengantarku lagi. Tapi kenapa hujannya malah menjadi deras begini?! Air hujannya mengenai wajahku, dan itu sakit sekali, sepertinya aku harus berteduh sebentar.

Aku berteduh didepan mini market, aku melihat seragamku yang basah kuyup. "Aah... basah." Tapi sebentar lagi aku sampai ke apartemenku, kalau diam saja disini pasti aku akan sakit, apa aku lari lagi saja ya?

"[Name]?"

Aku menatap lelaki yang aku kenal, dia biasa memasang tampang datarnya, dia menatapku disana—berdiri sambil membawa payung bewarna abu-abu miliknya. Kami berdua saling menatap sesaat, hanya suara hujan yang memenuhi suasana diantara kami berdua, dia menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Dimana payungmu?"

"Eeto... aku pinjamkan kepada seseorang..."

"Kalau begitu ayo, pulang bersamaku saja, kau sudah basah kuyup begitu."

"Tidak apa-apa nih?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kita tinggal di komplek apartemen yang sama bukan?" tiba-tiba ia membuka blazer yang ia kenakan, dan memberikannya kepadaku.

"Pakailah, kalau tidak kau bisa masuk angin." Aku tersenyum tipis seraya mengambil blazer miliknya, kemudian aku memakainya—walaupun blazer ini kebesaran untukku, Tapi blazer ini cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhku.

"Makasih ya, Chihiro-senpai."

.

.

.

Mayuzumi Chihiro-senpai, kami tidak begitu dekat, karena aku baru mengenalnya beberapa bulan ini. kami tinggal di komplek apartemen yang sama, tapi dia tinggal di lantai 5, sedangkan aku di lantai 4. Kalau berdua seperti ini kami selalu mengobrol hal-hal kecil seperti buku, dan apa yang kita alami hari ini.

"Eh? Senpai mau keluar dari klub basket?"

"Hm, aku sudah memutuskannya dengan bulat."

"Kenapa?"

"Untuk apa aku mengikuti sebuah klub, dimana para anggota lainnya sama sekali tidak tahu dengan keberadaanku? Lagipula aku tidak begitu menyukai olahraga basket."

Mendengar jawabannya membuatku terkekeh, Chihiro-senpai ini memang mempunyai hawa keberadaan yang tipis, terkadang aku suka kaget dengan keberadaannya yang selalu tiba-tiba hilang dan tiba-tiba muncul seperti hantu itu.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang akan senpai lakukan kalau sudah keluar dari klub?"

"Mungkin aku akan menyelesaikan semua bacaan _Light Novel_ milikku, sebelum aku sibuk saat sudah mulai kuliah."

Jawaban yang benar-benar _khas_ Chihiro-senpai.

Kami sudah sampai di gedung apartemen, menaiki _lift_ bersama, saat sudah mau sampai di lantai empat, aku mau melepaskan blazer milik Chihiro-senpai, tapi Chihiro-senpai melarangku untuk melepaskannya dan mengatakan.

"Pakai saja. Memangnya kau mau berjalan menuju apartemenmu dengan baju yang basah kuyup seperti itu? Pasti orang-orang disekitar memerhatikanmu."

Ah, benar juga...

"Kalau begitu, aku kembalikan besok saja ya."

 _ **DING**_

Sudah sampai di lantai empat, pintu _lift_ terbuka, aku berterima kasih kepada Chihiro-senpai yang sudah meminjamkanku blazer miliknya. Aku harus mencuci blazernya,

* * *

"Yuri-chan, apa kau tahu siapa nama laki-laki yang kemarin aku pinjami payungku?" tanyaku saat memasuki kelas, Yuri-chan yang sedang meminum susu vanilla miliknya menatapku tidak percaya, dia bahkan tersedak dengan minumannya, dia menepuk-nepuk dadanya,kemudian menjepit poni coklat nya ke belakang dan menatapku serius.

"[Name]-chan, kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa namanya?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Yuri-chan menghela nafas dan kembali bertanya "Kau serius? Padahal dia itu teman sekelas kita."

Aku hanya mengedipkan mataku saat Yuri-chan mengatakan kalau laki-laki yang aku pinjami payungku kemarin itu ternyata sekelas denganku.

"[Name]-chan, kau ini jahat sekali, padahal sudah beberapa bulan ini kita satu kelas dengannya, tapi kau sama sekali tidak tahu kalau dia teman sekelas kita dan tidak tahu namanya?"

Aku hanya tersenyum, malu kalau aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau dia adalah teman sekelasku.

"[Name]-chan, kau ini harus lebih memerhatikan orang-orang yang disekitarmu!"

"Hehehe, _gomen.. gomen.._ tapi Yuri-chan tahu kan siapa namanya?" tanyaku. Yuri-chan melihat sekeliling, sebelum meberitahuku siapa namanya

"Namanya Akashi Seijuurou, dia kapten klub basket, dan ketua osis baru kita. Bayangkan saja, dia baru kelas satu seperti kita, tapi dia sudah menjadi kapten dan ketua osis!"

"Eh? jadi dia ketua osis baru kita?" aku tahu kalau beberapa minggu yang lalu ada pengumuman bahwa SMA Rakuzan memiliki ketua osis yang baru, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu nama dan orangnya.

Yuri-chan mengibaskan rambutnya kebelakang, sepertinya dia gemas dengan ke _kudet-tan_ ku ini. "Padahal waktu itu dia mengumumkan visi dan misinya menjadi ketua osis saat kita dikumpulkan di aula waktu itu, dan disitu ada kau juga! Ya ampun, [Name]-chan..." Yuri-chan memijat keningnya, mau bagaimana lagi, aku ini memang jarang memerhatikan orang-orang yang ada disekitarku, kecuali kepada orang-orang yang aku kenal—yang sudah pernah aku ajak bicara. Tapi sepertinya aku harus menghilangkan kebiasaan jelek itu.

"Daripada itu, kenapa kau bertanya tentangnya?"

"Eh, tidak.. aku hanya penasaran saja, soalnya warna matanya unik—dan juga indah."

"Kau bisa melihat matanya? Aku saja tidak bisa melihatnya, soalnya poninya sangat panjang dan menutupi matanya, memangnya unik seperti apa?" tanya Yuri-chan dengan antusias, sepertinya dia penasaran seperti apa warna mata Akashi-kun itu.

"Euhm... aku cukup yakin, kalau dia memiliki mata heterokom, yang sebelah kanan warnanya sama dengan rambutnya, dan yang satu lagi warna orange."

"Mungkin kau salah melihatnya, atau mungkin dia memakai kontak lensa! Ppft—!" Yuri-chan menahan tawanya. Aku membayangkan apa yang Yuri-chan katakan barusan, dan itu membuatku hampir tertawa.

"Benar juga, mungkin dia memang memakai kontak lensa... mengikuti _tren-tren_ sekarang ini."

"Pfft! Ya ampun [Name]-chan!"

Kami berdua pun tertawa membicarakan tentang mata heterokom Akashi-kun, entah itu memang asli atau dia memang memakai kontak lensa, kami terus tertawa sampai orang yang kami bicarakanpun muncul di depan kami berdua, menatap kami—atau lebih tepatnya menatapku dengan tajam.

Astaga, tatapannya benar-benar mengintimidasi, dia terus menatapku dengan tajam, aku menelan ludahku.

"Kau [Name]-san 'kan?" tanyanya

Aku tidak menjawabnya, aku terlalu gugup untuk menjawabnya. Dia menghela nafas, dan bertanya lagi dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, kau [Name]-san 'kan?"

Aku masih diam—sampai Yuri-chan menginjak kakiku, akupun berteriak

"I-iya!"

Akashi-kun mengangguk. "Apa setelah pulang sekolah nanti kau ada waktu? Ada _sesuatu_ yang akan aku katakan padamu."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, terpaku dengan tatapan matanya, matanya benar-benar indah! Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku. Bagaimana ya mengatakan nya, seperti ada mangnet dimatanya!

"Ti-tidak, aku bebas..."

"Kalau begitu, aku tunggu kau di depan Gym saat pulang sekolah nanti, mengerti?"

Apa dia sedang memerintahku?

"Iya, aku... mengerti."

Setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan kami berdua, duduk di bangkunya yang letaknya paling depan.

"[Name]-chan, apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia menatapmu seperti dia mau membunuhmu?!"

"Mana aku tahu, mungkin karena aku menatap matanya!?"

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang seperti ini setelah berbicara dengannya ?!

Haha... pasti itu karena aku gugup!

Iya kan?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Halo. Misa balik bikin ff baru lagi. kenapa Misa bikin ff baru?**

 **oke, Misa bener-bener gak tau FF ITCAL harus dilanjutin kayak gimana, file nya kehapus, diketik ulang misa hapus-hapus lagi, dibikin susunan di buku tulis-makin kesana makin geje. terus ff itcal itu sumpah, menurut misa alurnya ancur banget, OOC to the max. pokoknya acakadut banget.**

 **iya, Misa PHP. tapi tolong ngerti lah, Misa bener-bener gak tau harus lanjut kayak gimana, blank aja kalau mau lanjut lagi, malah Misa muncul ide buat re-written, dan lahirlah ff ini.**

 **ini kayaknya gak ada sangkut pautnya sama ff 'My Love'**

 **Maaf Misa seenak jidat gak lanjut FF ITCAL, padahal kalian udah nunggu lama-lama. Misa usahain ff yang ini karakternya gak OOC kayak ff ITCAL. :'))**

 **sekali lagi Misa minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Misa harap kalian suka awal cerita ff ini.**

 **ditunggu pendapat kalian**


	2. Chapter 2

Kenapa?

Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah?

Apa dia memang tidak menyukainya kalau aku menatap matanya?

Mau bagaimana lagi! Aku suka melihat matanya!

Tapi... aku tetap saja datang ke Gym, sesuai yang Akashi-kun minta, aku bisa mendengar suara decitan sepatu dan dentuman bola, sebenarnya agak membuat telingaku ngilu, tapi aku tetap saja mengintip kedalam Gym, melihat ada Akashi-kun atau tidak.

Tapi... dia tidak ada? Dimana dia? Jangan bilang kalau aku dikerjai olehnya! Ah, orang seperti Akashi-kun mana mungkin mengerjai seseorang, mungkin aku tidak teliti mencarinya.

Aku memutuskan untuk memasuki Gym, berdiri dekat pintu masuk dan melihat sekelilingnya. Tapi aku tetap saja tidak menemukannya, tanpa aku sadari, seseorang yang sedang latihan basket itu datang menyusulku, tubuhnya sangat tinggi, dan rambut hitamnya cukup panjang untuk laki-laki, dia memiliki warna mata hijau, dengan bulu mata yang lentik. Aku sangat iri dengan bulu matanya yang lentik!

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum kepadaku. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk mengalihkan pandanganku dari bulu matanya.

"Eh?! Eeto... apa ada Akashi-kun disini?"

"Sei-chan? Hmm... sebentar..."

Sei-chan? Orang ini memanggil Akashi-kun Sei-chan?

Pfft, kalau boleh jujur, itu nama yang imut untuk laki-laki berwajah tegas sepertinya.

"Tidak, dia belum datang, memangnya ada apa? Apa kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadanya?"

"Ooh... Tidak ada apa-apa. Kalau begitu, terima kasih... eeto...?

Pria yang memiliki bulu mata lentik ini tersenyum kepadaku dan memberitahuku namanya "Namaku Mibuchi Reo. Kelas 2-C."

"Terima kasih, Mibuchi-senpai." Aku menundukkan kepalaku, dia terkekeh dan mengatakan kalau aku tidak perlu menjadi terlalu formal padanya.

Akupun keluar dari Gym, berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakiku.

"Benar kan! Dia pasti mengerjaiku! Huh, lagipula kenapa aku harus tegang saat dia menyuruhku untuk datang ke Gym?!" Umpatku sambil berjalan, walaupun aku terlihat seperti orang yang sopan, aku memiliki sisi yang seperti ini juga.

Aku berjalan menuju gedung sekolah lagi, masih mengumpat Akashi-kun tentunya. Aku belok, memasuki gedung...

"Dasar Akashi-kun! Dia ini benar-benar..."

"Benar-benar apa?"

"ASTAGA!"

Rasanya jantungku hampir copot saat mendengar suara orang yang sedang aku umpat itu. Detak jantungku berdetak sangat kencang saat aku saling menatap dengannya, aku berusaha mengendalikan detak jantungku dengan menghirup udara dan membuangnya, aku melakukannya sebanyak tiga kali.

Lagi, dia menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama kepadaku.

"Aku ini benar-benar apa?"

Dengan matanya yang indah menatapku dengan tajam. Uhh, sepertinya aku mempunyai _addict_ dengan matanya.

Pandanganku tidak bisa lurus, aku terus mengalihkan pandanganku kesana-kemari, berpikir kata-kata apa yang harus aku gunakan. Oh!

Aku mengacungkan kedua jempolku "A-Akashi-kun benar-benar hebat! Bisa menjadi ketua osis dan kapten klub basket! Padahal Akashi-kun anak kelas satu sepertiku, aha... ahahaha!" Ucapku sambil mengayunkan kedua jempolku dan tersenyum bodoh.

Dia berdiri disana, melihat tindakan bodohku, dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

Rasanya aku sangat ingin hilang dari dunia ini saat Akashi-kun mendengus dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar membuatku malu sebagai respon.

Hei, Paling tidak katakanlah sesuatu!

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, Akashi-kun berjalan mendekatiku, dan dia berdiri di depanku sekarang, mataku mengukuti gerak-geriknya, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, dan itu adalah payung lipat bewarna hitam milikku.

"Oh, payungku!"

Akashi-kun memberikan payung itu kepadaku. "Harusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot meminjamkan payungmu." Ucapnya. Dia sempat menatapku sesaat, kemudian ia pergi menuju pintu keluar gedung.

"Akashi-kun!" Panggilku, dia berhenti berjalan, tapi dia samasekali tidak menolehkan kepalanya

"Apa kau... menggunakan payungnya?"

Dia menolehkan kepalanya, dan menatapku lagi. Kemudian ia mengatakan:

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

* * *

 _ **What is Love?**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama?**_

 _ **Warn: kemungkinan OOC, TYPO, Tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**_

 _ **IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT.**_

 _ **ENJOY! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE~**_

* * *

Pada akhirnya aku tidak tahu kalau dia menggunakan payungku atau tidak. Ngomong-ngomong tadi di Gym aku tidak melihat Chihiro-senpai, apa dia sudah keluar dari Tim basket ya? Atau aku tidak melihat keberadaannya barusan?

"[Name]-chan!" Tiba-tiba Yuri-chan memelukku dari belakang, aku sempat kehilangan keseimbanganku, tapi untung saja aku bisa mengendalikan keseimbangan dan tidak jatuh.

"Ya ampun, Yuri-chan! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!" Tegurku, Yuri-chan menyengir, dia merangkul tangannya di bahuku

"Jadi, bagaimana barusan?"

"Apanya?"

"Apa yang Akashi-kun katakan padamu?"

"Oh, itu... ternyata dia mengembalikan payungku yang aku pinjami kemarin." Ucapku sambil menunjukkan payungku.

Yuri-chan menghela nafas kecewa, dia melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dan mengatakan "Aah, aku kira dia akan menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu seperti di komik-komik!" Lihat, dia selalu mengharapkan sesuatu dari komik yang ia baca menjadi kenyataan.

"Mana mungkin Akashi-kun akan menyukai perempuan sepertiku, aku saja baru berbicara dengannya hari ini, eeh... bukan, kemarin!"

"Ckckck, [Name]-chan, kau itu tidak tahu apa itu cinta, cinta itu bisa tiba-tiba datang lho~ "

Cinta ya?

"Aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta, aku belum pernah pacaran atau menyukai seseorang sebelumnya." Ucapku datar, sampai membuat Yuri-chan membelalakkan matanya, dia mempercepat langkahnya dan sekarang berdiri di depanku, dia megenggam bahuku dan menatapku dengan serius.

"Kau serius? Sekalipun tidak pernah?!"

"Duarius."

"Paling tidak, saat masih TK kau pernah menyukai seseorang kan?!"

"Aku sendiri tidak ingat masa laluku saat aku masih TK."

Dengan begitu, Yuri-chan melepaskan genggamannya dan menghela nafas. "Kau ini... memangnya saat kau masih kecil kehidupanmu itu seperti apa?"

"Aku tinggal dengan kakekku semenjak aku kecil, dan kakekku orangnya sangat tegas, ia selalu melarangku untuk pergi bermain, dulu saja kakek selalu menyuruh orang untuk mengantar-jemputku." Karena itulah di Kyoto ini aku bisa bebas, karena aku tinggal sendirian disini.

"Wow. Sepertinya kau selalu di kekang ya?"

"Tidak juga, kadang ada saatnya kakek memperbolehkan aku untuk pergi bermain."

Dari raut wajah Yuri-chan, aku bisa menebak kalau dia pasti berpikir kalau kakek itu orangnya galak. Dia tidak galak, tapi tegas.

"'Tidak juga' itu artinya kau pernah di kekang juga kan?"

Aku mengangkat tangan sebelah kiriku, dan membuat isyarat 'sedikit' dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolku, Yuri-chan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengajarkanmu apa arti 'kebebasan'." Ia mengatakannya dengan serius. Sangat serius.

Tapi kata-katanya membuatku berpikir ke arah lain.

"Euhm... pergaulanmu itu tidak aneh-aneh kan, Yuri-chan?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Memangnya kau berpikir kemana?!"

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju lobi apartement, untung saja hari ini tidak hujan, sepertinya hujannya nanti malam. Soalnya, aku agak takut juga payungku akan rusak saat hujan nanti, habisnya payungku ini payung tua. Oke, tidak setua itu. Payung ini sudah aku miliki sejak aku duduk di bangku kelas 4 SD, dan masih aku gunakan sampai sekarang juga. Awet sih, tapi agak karatan.

Kenapa aku meminjamkan payung seperti ini kepada Akashi-kun?!

Kenapa aku ini selalu mempermalukan diriku di depan Akashi-kun?

 _Sigh..._

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan yang dingin menepuk pundakku, aku tersentak kaget dan menoleh kebelakang, ternyata itu Chihiro-senpai.

"Chihiro-senpai, jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!"

"Maaf."

Aku menghela nafas, dalam hati aku menyalahkan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, aku menatapnya, atau lebih tepatnya menatap seragamnya.

"Mana _blazer_ punya senpai?"

Kali ini dia yang menghela nafas, dan menatapku kembali

"Kemarin aku pinjamkan padamu 'kan?"

"Pinjam?"

...

Ah, aku baru ingat.

Pada akhirnya aku mengajak Chihiro-senpai ke apartementku sebentar untuk mengambil _blazer_ miliknya, memalukan sekali aku bisa melupakan barang orang yang aku pinjam.

Aku menyuruh Chihiro-senpai untuk masuk kedalam, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk menunggu di depan pintu apartement, tapi aku memaksanya untuk masuk, karena tidak sopan membuat tamu menunggu di depan pintu masuk.

"Barusan aku lupa, hehe~ tapi ini sudah aku cuci dan setrika kok." Aku mengembalikan _blazer_ miliknya, dengan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah kantung plastik.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu mencucinya." Ucapnya sembari mengambil kantung plastiknya.

"Tapi _blazer_ nya bau!" Setelah aku mengatakannya Chihiro-senpai mengerinyitkan dahinya. Sadar apa yang sudah aku katakan, aku langsung membenarkan kata-kataku barusan

"Ma-maksudku, bau karena air hujan! Chihiro-senpai sendiri tahu kan kalau baju yang kena air hujan itu bisa saja membuat bau? Eeto... maksudku... yang jelas _blazer_ Chihiro-senpai tidak bau!"

Dia berdiri dari sofa. Gawat, dia marah?!

"Sudahlah, kalau kau mengatakannya seperti itu, kau seperti yang mengatakan kalau _blazer_ ku ini memang bau."

"Bu-bukan seperti i-" Chihiro-senpai menempelkan jari telunjuknya di mulutku, menyuruhku untuk diam.

"Diam, dan tidak apa-apa."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku, Chihiro-senpai melepaskan jarinya dari mulutku dan bergegas pergi keluar apartement.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih sudah mencuci _blazerku."_ Ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu apartement.

Kata-katanya membuatku merasa kalau aku adalah orang yang paling jahat di dunia ini!

* * *

"Kalian akan diberi tugas kelompok, satu kelompok isinya dua orang." Kata-kata Shirogane-sensei membuat seisi kelas bersorak kegirangan karena:

"Paling tidak tugas sejarah ini dikerjakan oleh dua orang! Yaaay!" Soalnya Shirogane-sensei terkenal dengan tugasnya yang menumpuk.

"Tapi! Kali ini bapak yang akan menentukan kelompok. Laki-laki dan perempuan." Kata-katanya membuat satu kelas mendesah kesal.

"Kok begitu?!"

"Biasanya kan boleh pilih teman sendiri pak!"

Ratusan komplain terlontar dari mulut para murid kelas 1-A ini, sebenarnya aku tidak setuju juga, karena aku selalu satu kelompok dengan Yuri-chan, karena aku jarang berinteraksi dengan teman-teman sekelas selain Yuri-chan. Sepertinya aku memang harus mengikuti usul Yuri-chan kalau aku harus berbaur di kelas.

Shirogane-sensei memukul meja. "Sudah diam! Bapak melakukan ini karena bapak perhatikan, laki-laki dan perempuan di kelas ini tidak ada kompaknya sama sekali!"

Uuh, itu benar juga sih, laki-laki dan perempuan di kelas ini memang tidak kompak, terlihat seperti yang musuhan, padahal tidak.

"Sekarang akan bapak sebut kelompoknya." Shirogane-sensei membuka buku absennya dan mulai menyebut nama-nama murid dikelas ini.

"Saionji Kenji, berpasangan dengan Maehara Sakura!"

"Cieeee!"

"Hei, sudah diam!"

Sudah kuduga semuanya akan berteriak seperti itu ketika setiap pasangan disebutkan.

"Yasuhiro Kei, berpasangan dengan Takiguchi Yuri!" Begitu namanya disebutkan Yuri-chan langsung menatapku, aku juga menatapnya kembali, dengan sorakan "Ciee" yang memenuhi kelas.

"Bagaimana ini? Kau tidak apa-apa dikelompokkan dengan orang yang... tidak dekat denganmu?" Tanya Yuri-chan, aku hanya menggidikkan bahuku.

"Entahlah, aku hanya bisa berdoa kalau aku akan mendapatkan pasangan yang baik?" Bagiku, Yuri-chan merasa tidak masalah kalau Kelompok dibentuk oleh guru seperti ini. Menurutku, Yuri-chan menganggap ini sebuah masalah untukku karena aku ini orang yang sulit berbaur.

Hampir nama laki-laki dan perempuan dikelas disebut satu per-satu, dan sorakan "Ciee" untuk setiap pasangan yang memenuhi kelas, sampai akhirnya...

"Dan yang terakhir, [Last Name] [First Name], berpasangan dengan..."

Pasangan yang baik! Pasangan yang baik! Aku mohon!

"Akashi Seijuurou!"

Tidak ada sorakan "Ciee" untuk kelompokku, yang ada malah sebuah bisikan.

Oh tuhan, apa aku baru saja melupakan kalau aku sekelas dengan Akashi-kun?

"Sekarang berundinglah dengan pasangan kalian tentang tugas ini."

Aku hanya diam dan kaku di bangkuku. Merasa jantungku berdetak begitu kencang saat Melihat Akashi-kun berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke arahku. Rasanya aku tidak mendengar suara apapun selain suara langkah kakinya. Aku tahu ini sangat dramatisir, tapi itu benar-benar terjadi padaku sekarang!

Sampai akhirnya dia berdiri di depan bangku'ku, takut-takut aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya.

"Mohon kerja samanya." Ucapnya datar, aku tidak merespon apapun.

"Aku harap kau bisa menuruti semua perintahku selama kita bekerja sama membuat tugas ini." Dia menatapku dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya, tapi tatapan mataku terfokus kepada mata heterokom nya, aku menelan ludahku.

Apa sudah telat untuk memohon kepada Shirogane-sensei kalau aku ingin ganti pasangan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Holaa ini dia chapter 2 nya~**

 **gimana? suka gak? ada yang kurang?**

 **buat yang belum ngeh, itu Akashi manggil [Name] itu cuma mau balikin payung doang.**

 **dan makasih buat kalian yang ngerti Misa, sama fav, follow dan review kalian kemaren!**

 **ditunggu reviewnya ya~**


	3. Chapter 3

Sepertinya aku mendapatkan—maksudku, aku dan Akashi-kun mendapatkan tugas kelompok paling susah dimengerti. Karena barusan tugas materi kelompoknya ditentukan dengan cara yang di undi, Akashi-kun lah yang mengambil undian dan mendapat bagian "Samurai."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan "Samurai.", tapi tentu saja aku tahu Samurai itu apa, maksudku—kami harus mencari materi Samurai seperti apa? Pedang yang mereka gunakan? Nama-nama Samurai yang berperang dulu? Atau semua tentang Samurai? Tidak, itu akan menjadi terlalu panjang. Aaah, kadang Shirogane-sensei memang _complicated,_ tidak memberitahu tugas apa yang harus dikerjakan secara spesifik.

Sekarang. Akashi-kun, sedang duduk di depan bangkuku, dia menatapku dengan lurus, dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Aura orang angkuh benar-benar terpancar dari tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menghambat pekerjaanku."

...pekerjaan _ku_?

"Dan aku ingin tugas ini cepat selesai."

"Kalau begitu, pulang sekolah mau langsung mengerjakannya?"

"Tidak bisa, hari ini aku ada latihan dan rapat Osis, lebih baik mulai besok saja."

"Baiklah..." aku mengangguk kepalaku pelan. Akashi-kun masih menatapku dengan lurus, kemudian dia menghela nafas dan mengatakan;

"Dan bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti _itu?"_

* * *

 _ **What Is Love?**_

 _ **[Akashi x Reader]**_

 _ **Rated: K—T**_

 _ **Warn: mungkin OOC, Typo,beberapa bahasa nggak sreg, dan masih banyak tetek bengek lainnya**_

 _ **HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**_

* * *

"Yuri-chan... tukar pasangan denganku ya?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi Yuri-chan..."

"Pokoknya, Tidak!"

Sudah kesekian kalinya aku meminta Yuri-chan untuk bertukar pasangan, sejak istirahat pertama sampai jam pulang sekolah seperti ini saja aku masih saja mengusiknya, teman terdekatku saja tidak mau membantuku. Barusan aku ingin meminta Shirogane-sensei untuk mengganti pasanganku, tapi yang Shirogane-sensei katakan adalah;

" _Tidak mau dipasangkan dengan Akashi? Kalau begitu, mau sendiri saja?"_

Tentu saja aku tidak mau sendiri. Bayangkan saja saat presentasi nanti, aku berdiri sendirian di depan, dan menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang, aku tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian seperti itu, hal itu selalu membuatku gugup dan juga malu (bisa dibilang kalau aku ini demam panggung). Dan siapa yang mau mengerjakan tugas sejarah sendirian?

" _Hush, Hush,_ pergi sana. Lagipula bukankah kau menyukai mata Akashi-kun? kenapa kau malah ingin tukar pasangan?"

"Habis... aku kan hanya menyukai matanya... dan aku rasa... Akashi-kun bukanlah orang yang sebaik itu. "

"Secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan kalau dia adalah orang yang jahat! Daripada itu, bukankah sekarang saatnya kau menjaga perpustakaan?" Yuri-chan menunjuk ruang perpustakaan yang tidak jauh dengan keberadaan kami sekarang, aku menepuk keningku pelan, hampir saja aku lupa!

"Kau benar, untung saja kau mengingatkanku. Kalau begitu, sampai disini saja ya, sampai ketemu besok Yuri-chan." aku melambaikan tanganku kepada Yuri-chan dan mulai berjalan memasuki perpustakaan.

.

.

.

.

Walaupun sekarang sudah waktunya untuk pulang sekolah, dan memasuki jam ekstrakulikuler, perpustaan sekolah masih saja ramai, lebih ramai daripada jam-jam sebelumnya, terkadang aku selalu keteteran mengurus data orang yang mengembalikan buku dan meminjam buku, itu karena aku menjaga perpustakaan sendirian, terkadang ada _senpai_ yang membantuku, tapi setiap kali giliranku untuk menjaga perpustakaan, pasti mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan klub mereka.

Aku ini memang sial.

Tapi, daripada aku cepat pulang dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, lebih baik aku menjaga perpustakaan. Lagipula hari ini juga lagi sepi, tidak ramai seperti biasanya.

Lamunanku langsung pecah, saat mendengar pintu dibuka dan melihat laki-laki kekar berkulit _tan_ memasuki perpustakaan, ia mengenakan seragam Rakuzan. Aku tidak percaya kalau dia itu seorang murid SMA. Maksudku—lihatlah ototnya!

Lalu dibelakangnya diikuti oleh laki-laki (yang sepertinya) _hyper active._ Ia memiliki rambut pirang dengan poni pendek. "Ei-chan, pastikan kau cepat memilih buku yang akan kau pinjam, jika kita telat datang latihan—pasti Akashi akan menghukum kita!" keluh si laki-laki pirang itu.

Oh, pasti mereka anggota klub basket.

"Tidak akan lama, lagipula kau ini berisik sekali Hayama." Dia menggaruk kepalanya, kemudian menguap dengan lebar.

"Selain itu—pasti Reo-nee akan menceramahi kita!" seru si laki-laki pirang itu, aku langsung berdehem. "Ehem!" menandakan kalau mereka itu berisik, si laki-laki pirang itu sempat menatapku sesaat kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum paksa, dan sepertinya dia berbisik "Maaf." Kepadaku dari sana.

Curiga kalau mereka akan membuat masalah di perpustakaan, aku memerhatikan gerak gerik mereka berdua secara seksama.

.

.

.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka berdua kembali—dengan buku ditangan mereka masing-masing. Mereka berdua berdiri di depanku dan meletakkan buku yang akan mereka pinjam di mejaku, aku mengambil pulpen dan mengambil kartu peminjaman yang diselipkan di setiap buku. Aku menuliskan tanggal dan nama dan kelas—tunggu, siapa nama mereka? Dan mereka kelas berapa?

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian.

"Maaf, tapi... nama dan kelas kalian—"

"Nebuya Eikichi, kelas 2-D." Potong si laki-laki kekar itu, aku tidak percaya kalau dia ini kelas dua!

"Hayama Koutarou, kelas 2-D juga~" ucap pria pirang itu dengan riang.

Tapi tunggu, sepertinya aku kenal dengan nama mereka. Aku mundur sedikit dari meja, dan membuka laci meja—mencari daftar nama orang-orang yang belum mengembalikan buku.

"Maaf, tapi tolong tunggu sebentar." Akhirnya aku menemukan daftar namanya, aku mencari nama mereka dengan teliti. Dan benar saja dugaanku—

"Hayama-senpai, Nebuya-senpai, kalian belum mengembalikan beberapa buku yang dulu kalian pinjam saat kelas satu ya?"

Mereka berdua saling menatap. Hayama-senpai mulai cengengesan, dan Nebuya-senpai memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Oh, ayolah. Lagipula bukunya juga sudah sangat tua, bahkan kertasnya sudah kuning, memangnya perpustakaan masih perlu buku yang sudah usang begitu?" ucap Nebuya-senpai, membuatku menyerinyitkan dahiku

"Walaupun buku itu sudah tua dan usang, _Senpai_ harus tetap mengembalikannya, karena banyak orang lain yang membutuhkan buku yang _Senpai_ belum kembalikan sampai sekarang juga." Tegurku kepada Nebuya-senpai. Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan menatap Hayama-senpai.

"Eeto... kalau bukunya hilang, bisakah pihak perpustakaan melupakannya saja?" ucap Hayama-senpai, walaupun dia mengatakannya dengan kesan bercanda—aku tahu kalau dia menghilangkan semua buku yang ia pinjam.

"Mana bisa begitu dong, kalau bukunya hilang—paling tidak _Senpai_ harus bayar denda, atau _Senpai_ bisa menyumbangkan beberapa buku milik _Senpai_ yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi."

Tanpa Aku sadari, tangan Nebuya-senpai dan Hayama-senpai diam-diam mulai menarik buku yang ingin mereka pinjam, aku langsung menahannya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Tidak bisa, _Senpai_ harus janji akan mengembalikan buku dan menggantinya!" aku menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian, mereka mendesah kesal, dan semakin menarik buku yang ingin mereka pinjam, tentu saja aku semakin menahannya.

"Ayolah, kami butuh buku ini untuk mengerjakan tugas!"

"Biarkan kami pergi! Lagipula kami kan kakak kelasmu!"

Aku langsung menatap mereka dengan tajam "Status 'kakak kelas' atau 'lebih tua' disini tidak berlaku. Meminjam buku, artinya harus mengembalikan. Buku hilang, artinya harus menggantinya. Istilahnya, kalian harus bertanggung jawab begitu kalian meminjam buku perpustakaan!"

"Baik-baik, aku mengerti! Sekarang lepaskan bukunya!" titah Hayama-senpai, dia memelototiku—dan aku mempelototinya kembali.

"Biarkan aku meminjam buku ini, kalau kau terus menahannya, kau akan—" Nebuya-senpai seperti mau mengancamku, aku langsung menatapnya dan mengatakan

" _Senpai_ akan apa?"

Dia langsung diam, dan terus menarik buku yang mau ia pinjam. Uuh—terkutuklah tangannya yang kekar itu, dia kuat sekali!

Terjadilah tarik menarik buku diantara kami bertiga. Aku menatap mereka secara bergantian, suasana perpustakaan yang sepi ini dipenuhi dengan geraman kesal antara kami bertiga seperti; "Grrrr!"

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali! Kita bisa telat latihan!" rutuk Hayama-senpai, yang memasang ekspresi kesal.

"Lepaskan bukunya, kalau begini terus bisa sobek karena ototku!" ucap Nebuya-senpai.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menjawab "Tidak! Sampai _Senpai_ berjanji akan mengembalikan dan mengganti buku perpustakaan!" seruku tidak mau kalah. Akhirnya mereka berdua berteriak—mengatakan kalau mereka

"Aku berjanji!" secara bersamaan. Aku langsung melepaskan genggamanku, dan menatap mereka berdua lagi.

"Janji?"

"Iya, janji."

Aku mengangkat kedua jari kelingkingku, dan mengarahkannya kepada mereka berdua. Hayama-senpai, dan Nebuya-senpai menatapku dengan kebingungan.

"Kalian janji bukan? Ayo, tautkan jari kelingking kalian dengan kelilngking ku." Mereka berdua langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka, dan terlihat agak gugup. Kenapa? Aku hanya meminta mereka untuk menautkan jari kelingking mereka.

"Euhm... ya, baiklah." Hayama-senpai menautkan jari kelingkingnya denganku, tapi dia menghindari kontak mata denganku.

"Ei-chan, ayo! Biar kita cepat pergi dari sini!"

Nebuya-senpai mengerang dan menautkan jari kelilingkingnya denganku. Ukh, walaupun hanya kelingking aku bisa merasakan otot-ototnya.

"Kalian sudah berjanji padaku, dan juga pihak perpustakaan. Paling telat minggu depan ya!"

"Baik-baik, sekarang kami bisa pergi kan?!"

"Tidak, masih belum. Kalian harus membuat surat perjanjian dulu."

"Oh, AYOLAH!"

* * *

Hayama dan Nebuya cepat-cepat mengganti baju mereka dan memasuki Gym, mereka berdua langsung disambut _hangat_ oleh kapten—dan wakil kapten mereka.

"Kotarou, Eikichi. Kenapa kalian telat?" tanya Akashi dengan nada yang dingin.

"Barusan kami ke perpustakaan dulu, mau meminjam buku." Jawab Nebuya, _tidak lengkap._

"Lalu? Kenapa hanya meminjam buku kalian bisa telat selama 40 menit?" kali ini Reo yang bertanya

"Itu... penjaga perpustakaannya mencegah kami dulu untuk pergi." Ujar Hayama.

Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa? Kalian membuat ulah disana?" tanyanya dengan curiga, yang langsung ditolak keras oleh Hayama dan Nebuya.

"Tidak!"

"Kami hanya lupa mengembalikan buku perpustakaan selama satu tahun, dan perempuan itu terus mencegah kami, dan memaksa kami untuk berjanji kepadanya untuk mengembalikan buku, dan membuat surat perjanjian!" keluh Nebuya, dia masih kesal karena kejadian di perpustakaan barusan.

 _Hanya?_

Reo menghela nafas, kesal. "Makanya, aku sudah mengatakannya dari dulu kan. Kembalikan buku yang kalian pinjam dari perpustakaan kalau memang sudah tidak dipakai lagi!" bentaknya kepada teman seangkatannya itu. "Lagipula, siapa nama penjaga perpustakaan itu?"

"Yang penting dia itu perempuan, dan dia anak kelas satu." Jawab Nebuya ogah-ogahan.

"Bodoh, apa kau tidak lihat pin nama di dadanya?" ucap Hayama, yang membuat Nebuya salah paham "Kau ini lihat pin namanya atau dadanya?" tanyanya sambil menatap Hayama dengan mesum.

"Tentu saja da—maksudku namanya! Euhm... barusan namanya..." Hayama menekan dahinya dengan jari telunjuknya, berusaha untuk mengingatnya lagi. "Kalau tidak salah... [Last Name]... [Last Name] apa ya?"

Mendengar nama yang sangat dia kenal itu, Akashi langsung menebak "Maksudmu [Full Name]?"

Hayama menjentikkan jarinya dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Akashi "Nah, itu dia! Kau kenal dia Akashi?"

Akashi menyingkirkan tangan Hayama yang sedang menunjuknya itu. "Aku kenal dia, dia teman sekelasku." Akashi langsung merubah tatapannya menjadi tatapan yang sangat tajam dan dingin. "Karena kalian telat, lari keliling sekolah sebanyak tiga kali."

"Eh!? tapi—Rakuzan kan sangat be—" sebelum Hayama menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Akashi langsung memotongnya

"Apa katamu? Mau ditambah jadi enam kali?"

"Tidak, terima kasih, tiga sudah lebih dari cukup!" seru Nebuya dan melesat keluar dari Gym sambil menyeret Hayama bersama dengannya untuk menjalani hukuman dari Akashi. Reo yang berdiri disebelah Akashi menghela nafas berat dan mulai kembali latihan. Sementara Akashi yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama sedang menggumamkan sesuatu

" _[Name]-san ya..."_

* * *

Aku meregangkan tubuhku, duduk di kursi selama ber jam-jam itu benar-benar membuatku pegal, barusan aku terlalu serius menyusun data. Tidak terasa sekarang sudah jam 6 sore, Perpustakaan sudah sangat sepi, tidak ada siapa-siapa selain aku. Memang agak menakutkan sih, tapi toh, tidak terjadi apa-apa selama aku sendiri disini.

Aku mengemaskan barang-barangku, dan mulai berjalan pulang kerumah.

Malam ini... aku makan apa ya? Beli makanan instant? Tidak, aku tidak boleh sering makan makanan instant. Berhenti di sebuah restoran? Tidak, lebih baik aku masak sendiri saja.

Aku berjalan di trotoar yang cukup ramai, di sebrang jalan ada banyak kedai jajanan, tapi tempat yang aku butuhkan sekarang adalah supermarket!

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah supermarket, dan aku beruntung sekali kalau hari ini sedang banyak diskon, hehe~

Aku membeli beberapa kentang, daging sapi dan daging ayam, sayur-sayuran, bumbu dapur, beberapa cemilan dan... tofu. Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah membeli tofu sebelumnya, tapi entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan kalau aku harus membelinya. Lagipula harganya juga murah.

* * *

 _ **3rd POV**_

Gadis bersurai hitam itu keluar dari supermarket, dari ekspresinya saja orang-orang yang melihatnya pasti tahu kalau dia sedang melamun atau memikirkan sesuatu. [Name] sama sekali tidak tahu kalau dibelakangnya ada pengendara sepeda yang sekarang sudah mau menabraknya, karena pengendara itu tidak fokus ke jalan, pengendara itu menyetir dengan tangan sebelah kirinya, dan tangan sebelah kanannya digunakan untuk memainkkan ponselnya.

Seseorang berteriak kepada [Name]

"Hei, awas!"

Tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak tahu kalau orang itu sedang berteriak kepadanya

* * *

 _ **READER POV**_

Aku berjalan keluar dari supermarket, sambil melamun malam ini harus masak apa. Tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak

"Hei, Awas!"

 _ **GREP!**_

Aku tidak tahu orang itu berteriak kepada siapa, tapi saat aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, aku melihat ada orang yang berdiri di belakangku, dia membelakangiku, dan saat aku menengadahkan kepalaku, aku langsung tahu siapa orang ini walaupun dia sedang membelakangiku.

"Kalau kau sedang menyetir sepeda, simpan ponselmu untuk nanti, apa kau tidak bisa lihat kalau kau hampir menabrak seseorang?"

"A-Akashi-kun?"

Ternyata itu Akashi-kun, dia sedang menahan sepeda seseorang di depannya dengan tangan sebelah kanannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Si pengendara sepeda itu meminta maaf kepada Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun melepaskan genggamannya dari setir sepeda itu, membiarkan orang itu pergi.

Akashi-kun menolehkan kepalanya kepadaku, kami pun saling menatap. Tapi masalahnya dia menatapku dengan tajam! Apa tatapannya memang tajam seperti itu?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya dengan yang datar. Aku sama sekali apa yang dia maksud, tapi aku tetap saja menjawab

"Iya...?"

"Lain kali kalau kau sedang jalan jangan melamun, barusan kau tidak tahu kalau kau hampir tertabrak bukan?" Tegurnya.

Eh? Jadi... barusan aku hampir tertabrak?!

Aku menundukkan kepalaku "Terima Kasih Akashi-kun, aku sama sekali tidak tahu..." ucapku dengan suara yang kecil.

"Sama-sama." Jawabnya singkat.

 _ **Tess**_

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah jatuh diatas kepalaku. Aku melihat langit yang sudah gelap, dan mengulurkan kedua tanganku.

 _ **Tes... tes... Tes Tes...**_

 _ **DRRRSSSHH**_

Tiba-tiba hujan turun, aku langsung menarik tangan Akashi-kun, membawanya bersamaku mencari tempat yang teduh.

.

.

.

"Maaf ya Akashi-kun, aku tiba-tiba menarik tanganmu seperti itu." Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Aku menepuk-nepuk bahuku yang agak basah karena kena hujan barusan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya sama sekali tidak menatapku.

Dia ini dingin sekali...

Aku menghela nafas, membuka tasku untuk mengambil payungku.

Tapi tunggu...

Payungku dimana?!

"Lho?" Aku meletakkan tasku di bawah, aku jongkok dan mencari payungku lagi. Bahkan aku sampai mengeluarkan semua buku yang aku bawa. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada!

"Kok tidak ada?!"

Jangan bilang ketinggalan dirumah atau hilang di suatu tempat!

Jangan bilang kalau aku harus menunggu hujan reda!

Aku menggigit kuku jempolku dengan khawatir. Maksudku... bagaimana kalau hujannya tidak reda-reda juga?

Masa aku harus menumpang memakai payung Akashi-kun? (Itupun kalau dia bawa)

Tidak, aku harus cepat pulang, aku lapar!

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung membawa tasku di atas kepalaku, dan berlari keluar dari tempat berteduh.

"Maaf Akashi-kun, aku dulu-Ommfh!" baru satu langkah keluar dari tempat berteduh, aku sudah menabrak sesuatu. Saat aku melihat apa yang aku tabrak barusan, aku hanya melihat warna Putih, jika dilihat baik-baik, ini adalah payung lipat.

Akashi-kun menghalangiku pulang dengan payungnya, dia menatapku dengan datar dan bertanya.

"Rumahmu dimana?"

Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menanyakan itu?

"Euhm... agak jauh dari sini, aku tinggal jalan lurus saja untuk sampai gedung apartement, memangnya kenapa?"

Dia menatapku selama beberapa detik, tidak memberi respon apapun, dan mulai berjalan ke jalan yang sedang diguyur hujan dengan payungnya, meninggalkanku disini yang kebingungan dengan pertanyaannya barusan.

Tapi entah kenapa Akashi-kun berhenti jalan, dia menolehkan kepalanya dan kembali menatapku, kemudian dia mengatakan:

"Kenapa kau diam disitu saja?"

"Eh?"

Akashi-kun menghela nafas, tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku sampai aku berada di bawah satu payung yang sama dengannya. Dia masih menatapku, dan aku menatapnya kembali.

"Kau masih tidak mengerti? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

 _ **DEG...**_

Jantungku langsung berdetak dengan kencang. Kami masih saling menatap dengan posisi yang sangat dekat seperti ini.

Aku pikir... Akashi-kun itu orang yang sangat dingin, dan tidak pernah menolong orang lain.

Tapi ternyata Aku salah.

Akashi-kun itu orang yang baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Cie yang tatap-tatapan, Cie yang dianterin pulang, Cie yang mulai baper #hush**_

 _ **Okeh, disini Misa udah masukin romance-romance gitu, dan disinilah akan dimulai... euhm... suka-sukan nya? Yah, pokoknya gitulah.**_

 _ **Semoga puas lah sama chapter ini, dan maaf kalau masih kehitung pendek ya~**_


	4. Chapter 4

Aku berjalan berdampingan dengan Akashi-kun. Kalau boleh jujur, aku sangat gugup—dan juga malu. Selama ini aku berpikir kalau Akashi-kun bukanlah orang yang baik atau mungkin cuek dengan orang-orang disekitarnya, tapi setelah dia mengatakan kalau ia akan mengantarkanku pulang, rasanya aku benar-benar malu! Bahkan Aku dan Akashi-kun sangat berdempetan sekarang.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan melihat Akashi-kun yang sedang menatap lurus jalanan, kemudian aku melihat sebelah kiri bahu seragam Akashi-kun basah kuyup terkena air hujan.

Pantas saja aku tidak merasakan ada tetesan air hujan yang mengenai seragamku.

Aku terus melihat bahu Akashi-kun dan bahuku secara bergantian. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku menyenggol Akashi-kun kesamping bergeser menjauh dariku dan membuatnya hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

Akashi-kun menatapku dengan tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" uuh, sepertinya aku baru saja membuatnya kesal.

Aku hanya tersenyum kepadanya "Maaf, barusan aku terpeleset."

Ia hanya menghela nafas dan memayungiku kembali. "Aku tahu kau bohong." Gumamnya sambil melirikku. Aku terkekeh pelan, dan melihat bahu sebelah kananku yang basah karena kena air hujan barusan.

Paling tidak, seragam Akashi-kun tidak terkena air hujan sendirian bukan?

* * *

 _ **What is Love?**_

 _ **[Akashi x Reader]**_

 _ **Warn: bahasa nggak sreg, Typo, mungkin OOC, tidak sesuai EYD. Dan tetek bengek lainnya**_

 _ **IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ THIS.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

"Dimana gedung apartemenmu?" Tanya Akashi-kun yang menghentikan langkahnya, aku menunjuk sebuah gedung dengan 15 lantai dan menjawab; "Yang itu."

"Oh." Jawabnya dengan (sangat) singkat dan mulai berjalan lagi, akupun mengikuti langkahnya. Saat kami berdua sudah sampai di gedung apartement aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Akashi-kun, dan saat aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu kepada Akashi-kun, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namaku.

"[Name]….?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah sumber suara. Orang yang memanggilku barusan adalah—

"Chihiro-senpai, _konbanwa."_ Sapaku sambil tersenyum. Chihiro-senpai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon, dan dia menatap Akashi-kun yang juga berdiri di sebelahku.

"Siapa _dia_?" Tanya Akashi-kun datar

"Ah, dia Chihiro-senpai, senior kita. Akashi-kun tidak pernah melihat Chihiro-senpai di klub basket?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Aku hanya tahu namanya, tidak tahu orangnya." Jawabnya terus terang—yang membuat Chihiro-senpai mengerinyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa _dia_ ada disini?" kali ini Chihiro-senpai yang bertanya, dengan nada yang kesal.

"Euhm… _eeto…._ Akashi-kun mengantarku pulang…."

Entah kenapa aku merasakan suasana diantara kami berubah drastis menjadi sangat dingin. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi sepertinya Chihiro-senpai _agak_ tidak menyukai Akashi-kun?

"Oh. Begitu ya." Ucap Chihiro-senpai dengan nada yang ketus, lalu pergi memasuki gedung apartement melewati kami berdua.

Kenapa dia kelihatan marah? kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah begini ya?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan memusatkan perhatianku kepada Akashi-kun.

"Akashi-kun tidak mampir dulu?" tanyaku ragu-ragu—karena aku (sangat) cukup yakin kalau dia akan…

"Tidak perlu." –menolaknya

"Tapi hujannya semakin deras lho, Akashi-kun."

"Tidak usah, aku langsung pulang saja." Akashi-kun membalikkan badannya dan mulai mengambil langkah untuk keluar dari gedung apartemen, aku memanggilnya lagi, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan panggilanku. Aku melihat sosoknya yang pergi meninggalkan gedung, tapi tiba-tiba hujan semakin deras disertai angin yang sangat kencang.

 _ **ZRAAAASH!**_

Anginnya begitu kencang sampai-sampai aku yang berada dalam gedung ini bisa merasakannya. Tapi aku melihat Akashi-kun kembali lagi memasuki gedung, dengan _blazer_ yang hampir basah semua, celananya hanya bagian bawahnya yang basah—itupun hanya sedikit, dan juga jangan lupa dengan tampang yang kesal.

Aku berjalan menyusulnya, dan menarik lengan _blazer_ nya.

"Akashi-kun, bagaimana kalau mampir ke apartemenku dulu? Kalau diam disini saja dalam keadaan baju yang basah seperti itu bisa masuk angin."

"Tidak usah, aku akan meminta untuk dijem—HATCHIM!" belum juga dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya dia langsung bersin, Akashi-kun mengusap-ngusap hidungnya.

"Lihat, kau baru saja bersin, keringkan dulu bajumu di apartementku. Dan aku yakin kalau kau lapar kan?"

"Tidak usah ikut campur, dan aku tidak lapar."

 _ **KRUCUUK~**_

"..."

"..."

Aku terkekeh mendengar suara itu, Akashi-kun masih memasang wajah datarnya, tetapi telinganya sangat merah. Aah, pasti dia sangat malu.

Kali ini aku megenggam lengannya, dan mengatakan "Akashi-kun, aku memaksa."

.

.

.

"Maaf ya, tempatnya agak berantakan." Ucapku sambil membuka sepatuku dan menyalakan lampu ruangan, dan Akashi-kun mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku mengambil baju dan buku-buku yang berserakan di ruang tengah dan memindahkannya ke kamarku.

"Anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri. Oh, kalau Akashi-kun mau _blazer_ nya dikeringkan, bisa tolong dilepas?" Akashi-kun mengangguk dan membuka blazernya yang basah, kemudian ia mulai duduk di kursi meja makan yang kecil, kemudian ia meihat sekeliling. Aku yang sedang mengeluarkan belanjaanku barusan mendengar Akashi-kun memanggil

"[Name]-san."

–namaku

Sontak, aku kaget saat dia tiba-tiba memanggil namaku!

"Y-ya? Apa?"

"Kau tinggal sendirian?"

"Euhm… iya. Sebenarnya aku tinggal di Tokyo bersama kakekku, tapi yaah karena aku sekolah di Kyoto… kau tahu kan?"

Akashi-kun menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, aku tahu." diam sesaat, lalu dia bertanya lagi "Jadi kau meninggalkan kakekmu sendirian di Tokyo?"

Ugh, pertanyaannya itu memberi kesan kalau aku adalah cucu yang paling jahat di dunia!

"Tidak, Kakek ditemani oleh….. anak buahnya…?" jawabku ragu-ragu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyebut orang-orang yang sudah tinggal bersamaku dan kakek semenjak aku kecil!

"Anak buah?" Akashi-kun menatapku—dengan kilatan ingin tahu di matanya. Jangan tatap aku dengan mata yang aku sukai itu!

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menghindari kontak mata dengannya (kalau aku menatapnya kembali, pasti aku tidak akan bisa mengalihkan pandanganku)

"Yaah… kau tahu, aku sudah tinggal bersama kakekku semenjak aku kecil, dan rumahku tidak hanya ditinggali olehku dan Kakek saja, disana ada banyak laki-laki yang… euhm… bagaimana ya…. Pokoknya mereka seperti melayani dan menuruti perintah Kakekku."

"Hmm…."

Baiklah, suasana diantara kami berdua menjadi sangat canggung, aku harus mengalihkan pembicaraan!

"A-Akashi-kun ingin makan apa?"

Bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku malah Tanya hal seperti itu? Jadi ketahuan kan kalau aku belum masak apa-apa!

"Apa saja, terserah kau saja, yang penting cepat jadi." Baiklah, itu bukanlah jawaban yang aku harapkan

"Maksudku, apa Akashi-kun tidak ingin dibuatkan sesuatu? Seperti….. makanan yang sangat Akashi-kun makan sekarang juga! Makanan favorit Akashi-kun!" jelasku sambil menggerakkan kedua tanganku tidak karuan. Akashi-kun hanya menatapku lurus dari sana, tapi dia terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu… aku ingin sup tofu."

Eh?

.

.

.

Aku pikir, makanan favorit Akashi-kun itu seperti _Steak, pasta,_ pokoknya sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kata-kata _mahal._

Tapi ternyata aku salah.

Aku menghela nafas lega saat memasuki potongan tofu kedalam panci, untung saja barusan aku beli—kalau tidak, pasti aku sudah malu karena tidak bisa memasak makanan yang Akashi-kun minta!

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat sampai mendidih, akhirnya sup nya matang juga. Aku mengambil dua mangkuk, satu mangkuk untukku dan satu lagi untuk Akashi-kun. Aku sengaja memberi tofu yang banyak untuk Akashi-kun, karena sepertinya dia menyukai makanan ini.

Aku meletakkan nasi dan lauknya di depan Akashi-kun, dan menarik kursi kemudian duduk di depan Akashi-kun, dia terus memandang sup Tofu yang aku buat barusan.

"Kalau begitu…. _Itadakimasu!"_

"… _Itadakimasu."_

Sambil makan, aku terus menatap Akashi-kun, dia terus menatap Sup Tofu yang aku buat sebelum memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

Dan walaupun hanya sebentar—

Aku bisa melihat ekspresi Akashi-kun berubah, tatapannya berubah menjadi lembut dan dia tersenyum tipis saat mengunyah Tofu tersebut.

Aku merasa wajahku mulai memanas, pertama kalinya aku melihat Akashi-kun tersenyum, Akashi-kun yang aku tahu adalah Akashi-kun yang selalu memasang wajah datar dan menggunakan tatapan yang tajam kemanapun ia pergi. Tapi hanya karena melihatnya tersenyum barusan…

 _ **DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG**_

Jantungku langsung berdetak dengan kencang seperti ini.

"Sepertinya Akashi-kun sangat suka dengan sup Tofu ya? Akashi-kun sampai tersenyum begitu." Ucapku

"Tidak juga, aku hanya... sudah lama sekali tidak makan Sup Tofu."

"Eh? Memangnya kapan terakhir kali Akashi-kun tidak makan Sup Tofu?"

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak ingat. Dulu Ibuku selalu membuatkannya untukku."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Akashi-kun tidak memintanya untuk membuatkan Sup Tofu lagi?"

"Tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa?"

Akashi-kun menghela nafas, dan menjawab "Ibuku sudah meninggal sejak aku masih SD." Jawabnya dengan nada yang datar dan melanjutkan makan lagi.

Aku menggigit bibirku dan menundukkan kepalaku "Maaf, aku terlalu banyak bertanya…."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Aku sangat ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok sekarang, aku juga ingin berteriak diatas gedung apartemen kalau aku adalah perempuan yang tidak bisa menebak situasi, aaah! Lagipula kenapa aku pakai banyak Tanya segala?

"Daripada itu…." Akashi-kun meletakkan sumpit yang ia gunakan, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menatapku dengan tajam.

"Besok, pulang sekolah, aku akan menunggumu di perpustakaan. Dan pastikan kau tidak akan telat."

"Baiklah…?"

Disaat-saat seperti ini Akashi-kun masih bisa tegas ya...

Setelah makan malam, aku langsung mencuci semua piring, tapi saat aku sedang mencuci—Akashi-kun tiba-tiba berpamitan kepadaku kalau dia mau pulang.

"Eh? tapi masih hujan deras begini!"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah dijemput."

Dijemput? Dia ini beneran anak orang kaya? Aku kira itu hanya gosip belaka!

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan _blazer_ mu? Belum dikeringkan..." aku mengelap tanganku yang basah dan menyusul Akashi-kun yang sedang duduk di dekat tempat sepatu.

"Ah, itu?" Akashi-kun melirik _blazer_ miliknya yang basah digantung, dan melanjutkan kata-katanya "Kembalikan saja besok, atau lusa." Akashi-kun mulai memakai sepatunya kemudian dia berdiri dan membuka pintu

"[Name]-san." panggilnya sama sekali tidak menoleh kepadaku.

"...sup Tofu nya enak. Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya." Ucapnya sebelum pergi keluar dari apartemenku.

Aku hanya diam, di tempat yang sama, butuh beberapa saat sampai Aku sadar apa yang telah Akashi-kun katakan kepadaku. wajahku jadi agak memanas, aku mulai tersenyum dengan sendirinya saat mengingat hal-hal yang baru saja aku lakukan bersama dengan Akashi-kun. Aku menampar kedua pipiku sendiri.

Apa-apaan ini? kenapa hanya karena hal-hal kecil seperti itu saja sudah membuatku senang seperti ini?!

* * *

"Tuan muda, sepertinya anda sedang senang."

Akashi, yang sedari tadi terus melihat keluar jendela mobil dan terus melihat tetesan air hujan yang membasahi kaca mobilnya pun melirik supirnya.

"Memangnya aku terlihat sedang senang?" tanya Akashi.

Haruto—yang sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja sebagai supir pribadi keluarga Akashi itu pun mengangguk dan mengatakan "Benar, sejak memasuki mobil barusan anda terus tersenyum. Apa terjadi sesuatu yang bagus barusan?"

Akashi kembali menatap keluar jendela, "Tidak juga. Karena orang _itu,_ Aku jadi... teringat dengan Okaa-san." ucap Akashi dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Akashi ingat betul, bagaimana dulu ia pulang sendiri dan kehujanan di jalan sehingga saat sampai dirumah dia sudah basah kuyup, bagaimana dulu ibunya—Akashi Shiori mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dan menyiapkan sup tofu kesukaannya.

Gadis itu benar-benar membuat Akashi teringat dengan ibunya.

Akashi menghela nafas. "Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi _nya._ "

"Hm? Apa anda mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

* * *

 _Untuk mengembalikan barang seseorang, lebih baik kau kembalikan barangnya langsung kepada orangnya._

Itulah kata-kata yang selalu aku katakan kepada Yuri-chan setiap kali dia memintaku untuk mengembalikan barang teman satu klubnya. Yang pastinya selalu aku tolak—karena menurutku, mengembalikan barang orang lain melalui orang lain lagi itu seperti yang tidak sopan.

Tapi...

"Apa yang aku lakukan disini...?"

Kenapa aku terus berdiri di depan loker sepatu milik Akashi-kun sambil terus memeluk kantung yang berisi _blazer_ Akashi-kun?!

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku datang pagi-pagi sekali dan sekarang malah berdiri disini. Aku terus saja bengong di depan loker sepatu Akashi-kun, perlahan—aku mengangkat tangan sebelah kananku untuk membuka loker sepatu Akashi-kun, sampai ada suara yang membuatku berhenti.

 _Tidak [Name]! Kau harus mengembalikannya langsung kepada Akashi-kun!_

 _ **Kalau kau malu untuk mengembalikannya langsung, lebih baik kau simpan saja di loker sepatunya!**_

 _Tapi bukankah itu kesannya tidak sopan?_

 _ **Entahlah, aku hanya memberi saran. Terserah kau saja mau mengikutinya atau tidak.**_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, dan melototi loker Akashi-kun, setelah dipikir baik-baik... lebih baik aku mengembalikannya di sini saja.

Aku membuka loker sepatu Akashi-kun, tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengagetkanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan loker Sei-chan?"

 _ **BRAAAAK!**_

Sontak, aku langsug membanting pintu loker Akashi-kun dan menatap horor orang yang berdiri tidak jauh dariku. Aku mengenal wajahnya, tetapi aku lupa namanya, dan akupun berteriak;

"Bulu Mata-senpai!?"

Aku langsung menutup mulutku ketika kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulutku, astaga—karena melihat bulu matanya yang lentik itu aku jadi spontan memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Hah?" dia mengambil langkah untuk mendekatiku, aku terus mengalihkan pandanganku—mataku tidak bisa fokus ke satu arah, aku mulai gugup setengah mati. Bagaimana kalau dia berpikir kalau aku menyimpan surat cinta di loker Akashi-kun!?

"Barusan kau habis melakukan apa kepada loker Sei-chan?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang curiga.

"Euhm... aku.. aku... Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Maafkan aku! !" aku langsung berlari meninggalkan si bulu mata lentik itu, aku sempat mendengar kalu ia berteriak ;

"Hei, tunggu! Kenapa kau lari?!"

Aku tidak peduli, yang penting aku harus pergi dari tempat itu!

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi [Name]-chan, tumben sekali kau datang pagi-pagi." Ucap Yuri-chan sembari meletakkan tasnya di mejanya dan menyusulku yang sedang melamun ini. Yuri-chan mengambil kantung yang aku bawa, dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Hm? Kenapa kau bawa _blazer?_ "

Aku mendengarnya, tapi aku terus melamun dan tidak menjawabnya. Yuri-chan mencari-cari label nama dibalik _blazer_ itu, sampai ia menemukannya dan mulai menyebutkan namanya.

"Akashi Seijuurou. Hee, punya Akashi-kun?" ucap Yuri-chan dengan nada yang bosan dan meletakkan _blazer_ Akashi-kun kembali kedalam kantung.

Diam beberapa saat, sampai dia mengambil kembali _blazer_ Akashi-kun dan memeriksa label namanya sekali lagi untuk memastikannya.

"Kenapa _blazer_ Akashi-kun ada di tanganmu!? Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Yuri-chan dengan antusias, dia terus mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Merasa risih, aku mendorong wajah Yuri-chan dengan perlahan.

"Kau terlalu dekat."

Akupun menceritakan dari awal sampai akhir kenapa _blazer_ Akashi-kun ada di tanganku. Dan setelah menceritakannya Yuri-chan mengangguk dan bertanya.

"Kau ingin mengembalikannya hari ini?"

"...mungkin..." jawabku ragu-ragu.

"Kok 'mungkin'? kau tidak ingin mengembalikannya?"

"Bukan seperti itu! Aku ingin mengembalikannya, tapi hanya saja... aku malu..." aku menghindari kontak mata dari Yuri-chan, dia pasti sudah menatapku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Oho? Tumben sekali [Name]-chan malu. Biasanya kau tidak pernah malu seperti ini kepada laki-laki." Ucapnya dengan nada yang usil. "Apalagi kau malu dengan Akashi-kun, bukankah kemarin kau biasa saja kepadanya?"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan memainkan jari-jari tanganku "Aku tidak tahu, sejak dia mengunjungi apartemenku, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa gugup ketika aku berpikir akan mengajaknya berbicara. Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang, aku jadi berdebar-debar kalau memikirkan Akashi-kun, jantungku selalu berdetak dengan kencang semenjak kemarin."

Tiba-tiba Yuri-chan megenggam kedua bahuku, dengan menatapku dengan tatapan penuh kepercayaan diri "[Name]-chan, apa kau tahu kalau kau ada _sesuatu_ kepada Akashi-kun?" Yuri-chan menatapku seakan dia mengaharapkan aku mengatakan sesuatu yang dia harapkan.

Jantungku berdetak kencang setiap kali aku memikirkan Akashi-kun, Aku merasa gugup kalau aku berpikir akan berbicara dengannya...

"...Aku rasa aku..."

"Yaaa?"

"Takut kepada Akashi-kun?"

Tatapan Yuri-chan langsung berubah menjadi datar. Dia mengibaskan poniku kebelakang dan menampar dahiku dengan keras

 _ **PLAAKK**_

"Aduh! Kau ini kenapa Yuri-chan?!" bentakku, Yuri-chan menatapku dengan sinis dan menjawab

"Justru kau yang _kenapa!_ Masa kau tidak sadar dengan perasaanmu sendiri?!"

"Hah? Perasaan apa?" tanyaku kebingungan, Yuri-chan menghela nafas kecewa dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini benar-benar menyedihkan sekali [Name]-chan." ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sedih, Yuri-chan berjalan keluar kelas dan pergi entah kemana, meninggalkanku sendirian dikelas yang kebingungan ini.

Perasaan? Perasaan apa maksudnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Nanggung seperti biasa #plak gak ada fanservice di chapter ini kayaknya. doain aja mulai chapter depan fanservice bertebaran.**

 **disini, si 'aku'nya dibuat gakpernah ngerasain gimana suka sama seseorang. jadi yaah gitulah #iykwim**

 **dan makasih buat kalian yang udah review buat chapter sebelum-sebelumnya yaa!**

 **mohon review ya, kalau ada kekurangan atau ada saran~**


	5. Chapter 5

Akashi-kun selalu datang pas-pasan saat bel masuk sudah berdentang, aku dengar dia selalu latihan basket dipagi hari sebelum memasuki kelas.

Saat istirahat, Akashi-kun selalu langsung pergi keluar kelas, dan kembali lagi saat bel masuk sudah bunyi. Aku dengar dia selalu mengurus urusan klub basket dan osis saat jam istirahat, dan aku lihat barusan dia ada di _cafetaria_ bersama anggota klub basket.

"Jadi? Kau belum mengembalikannya juga?" Yuri-chan menggigit _pocky_ miliknya dan akupun mengangguk.

"Katanya barusan kau melihatnya di _cafetaria,_ kenapa tidak langsung disana saja?"

"Dia sedang bersama kakak kelas, apalagi di _cafetaria_ kan banyak orang, jadi akan mencolok sekali kalau aku mengembalikannya di depan banyak orang."

"Huh, padahal kemarin aku dengar kau mencegat dua kakak kelas untuk mengembalikan buku dan membayar denda. Sekarang kau jadi malu-malu juga di depan kakak kelas?"

"Bukan, karena ada Akashi-kun juga disana!"

Yuri-chan langsung memakan _pocky_ nya seperti seekor hamster setelah mendengar kata-kataku barusan, dia seperti yang gemas akan sesuatu.

"Aah! Aku ingin memberitahumu! Tapi aku ingin kau sadar dengan sendirinya!"

"A-apanya?"

"Hidupmu itu benar-benar kurang pengalaman, pikirkan saja sendiri!" Yuri-chan mendengus kesal. serius, Yuri-chan ini kenapa? Dan apa yang dia maksud agar aku sadar dengan sendirinya?

"Pokoknya, kau harus mengembalikan _blazer_ nya hari ini!"

"...Baiklah..."

* * *

 _ **What is Love?**_

 _ **Pair: AkashixReader/OC**_

 _ **Warn: OOC, OC, TYPO, tidak sesuai EYD**_

 _ **Hope You Like This!**_

* * *

Suasana _Cafetaria_ selalu ramai dengan kehadiran murid-murid yang tidak membawa bekal, ada juga yang membawa bekal tapi memakannya di _cafetaria,_ banyak siswa dan siswi SMA Rakuzan yang sedang mengantri membeli masakan buatan petugas _Cafetaria_ tercinta, banyak juga yang sedang duduk sambil mengobrol kepada teman-temannya, salah satunya para pemain utama klub basket yang sedang makan siang bersama.

"Oh iya, Sei-chan. Tadi pagi aku melihat ada perempuan yang berdiri di depan loker sepatumu." Ucap sang _Shooting Guard—_ Mibuchi Reo.

"Ooh! Mungkin dia memberi surat cinta kepadamu Akashi!" seru Hayama dengan antusias. Akashi melirik Reo dan Hayama, kemudian mengatakan "Kalau dia menaruh surat cinta di lokerku, harusnya tadi pagi aku sudah menemukan surat itu." Akashi kembali memakan makanannya lagi.

"Dasar sok tahu." Gumam Nebuya.

Reo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan penyataan sok tahu Hayama, lalu ia melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi "Tapi awalnya dia memang meletakkan sesuatu didalam lokermu, tapi itu bukan surat. Saat aku tanya apa yang dia lakukan, perempuan itu langsung salah tingkah dan mengambil kembali barang yang ia taruh itu dan pergi."

Akashi meletakkan sumpit yang ia gunakan, tertarik dengan kata-kata Reo. "Oh ya? kalau begitu, apa kau tahu siapa perempuan itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, tapi sepertinya perempuan itu mengenalmu Sei-chan. Waktu itu dia pernah datang ke _Gym_ dan bertanya tentangmu." Ucap Reo sambil menggidikkan bahunya.

"Aku yakin perempuan itu ingin menyatakan persaannya kepada Akashi, tapi tidak jadi karena kau Reo-nee!"

"Apa kau bilang!?"

" _ **BUURRP—**_ Ah, kenyang..."

"Ei-chan, jorok!"

Sementara rekan satu timnya sedang ribut, Akashi memikirkan kira-kira siapa perempuan yang mau menyimpan barang di loker sepatunya, dan hanya satu orang lah yang terpintas di kepalanya.

" _Hm... [Name]-san ya..."_

* * *

Tidak terasa sekarang semua kegiatan belajar hari ini sudah selesai, tapi aku sama sekali belum mengembalikan _blazer_ Akashi-kun. Masa aku bawa pulang saja? Apalagi Yuri-chan menuntutku untuk mengembalikannya hari ini juga.

Aku mengambil kantung _blazer_ Akashi-kun yang aku simpan di kolong meja dan menatapnya "Haaah~ aku harus bagaimana ya?"

"[Name]-san."

Saat aku mendengar suara Akashi-kun, aku langsung memasukkan _blazer_ nya secara paksa kedalam tasku kemudian aku menutupnya. "I-iya, ada apa Akashi-kun?"

"Ayo ke perpustakaan."

"Untuk apa?"

Dia langsung menatapku dengan tajam dengan mata heterokomnya, dia menghela nafas dan mengatakan "Kau tidak lupa 'kan? Kalau kita ada tugas kelompok?"

Tugas kelompok?

"Ah, iya... aku baru ingat." Karena hari ini aku terlalu memikirkan bagaimana agar aku bisa mengembalikan _blazer_ Akashi-kun, aku sampai lupa.

"Kalau begitu, ayo."

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Akashi-kun meletakkan tas kami masing-masing di meja yang disediakan perpustakaan, untuk memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Jadi... kita akan mencari materi Samurai, tapi tentang apa?"

Akashi-kun terlihat sedang berpikir sejenak, kemudian dia menyarankan "Bagaimana dengan _Shinsengumi?_ "

Aku menepuk kedua tanganku dengan pelan "O-oh, benar juga. _Shinsegumi_! Mereka dibentuk di Kyoto bukan?" tanyaku, Akashi-kun mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Kalau begitu, aku cari buku-buku yang berhubungan dengan _Shinsegumi_ dulu." Aku langsung pergi tanpa mendengar atau melihat respon darinya, karena aku benar-benar merasa canggung didepan Akashi-kun, padahal kemarin aku masih biasa saja didekatnya.

.

.

.

Untung saja aku jadi komite perpustakaan, aku jadi tahu dimana saja rak yang menyusun buku-buku bersejarah tentang samurai. Tapi, hanya ada satu buku yang menuliskan segalanya tentang _Shinsegumi,_ tapi masalahnya...

Buku itu terletak di rak paling atas!

"Tsk, Siapa yang menyimpannya disitu..." ucapku kesal, aku melihat sekeliling untuk mencari tangga yang bisa aku pakai, dan syukurlah ada tangga. Aku langsung mengambil tangga itu dan memindahkannya ke arah dimana buku itu berada.

Aku mengatur ketinggian tangga sampai kira-kira aku bisa mencapai buku itu. "Hmm, kalau segini mungkin sampai." Gumamku, lalu aku mulai menaiki tangga ini. Saat sudah sampai rak paling atas, aku mencari dimana buku itu berada.

"Oh, ini dia." Aku menemukannya dan mengambilnya, bukunya tidak begitu tebal tapi sudah cukup berdebu, untuk memastikanya aku membaca sinopsis buku ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku langsung kaget saat mendengar suara orang yang begitu dekat denganku, saat aku melihat kebawah ternyata ada Akashi-kun, dengan matanya yang terfokus melihatku keatas.

Keatas...

Kepadaku...

Hah! Rokku!

Wajahku langsung memerah dan aku langsung menutupi rokku "Ke-kenapa kau kesini? Dan bisakah kau be-berhenti melihat keatas?!"

Dia mengerinyitkan dahinya "Kau lama sekali, jadi aku susul. Dan kalau tidak mau aku terus melihat keatas, cepat turun. Berhentilah menatapku dari atas." Ucapnya dengan datar.

Aku menghela nafasku "Baiklah..." dan aku mulai menuruni tangga, tetapi sepatuku licin dan membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan "Eh? Uwaaaah!"

Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus jatuh disaat seperti ini?!

Aku menutup kedua mataku, menunggu untuk jatuh. Ah, jatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu juga tidak akan membuatku mati, paling hanya membuat punggungku sakit atau ada bagian tubuhku yang terkilir, atau mungkin aku akan pingsan dan mengerjakan tugas dengan Akashi-kun tidak jadi.

Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan sakit? Harusnya aku sudah jatuh bukan?

Perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku, dan aku melihat Akashi-kun, wajah Akashi-kun yang sangat dekat dengan wajahku!

"Sudah selesai berimajinasi nya?"

Aku baru sadar kalau dia sedang menggendongku, dan—dan—tangannya ada di pahaku. Aku tidak bisa berpikir kenapa aku bisa digendong di tangannya seperti seorang putri, aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih karena tangannya ada di pahaku!

"Le-lepaskan aku!" aku menggerakkan kaki sebelah kananku untuk menendang wajah Akashi-kun dengan lututku, tapi dia menghindarinya dan dia melepaskanku begitu saja sampai aku benar-benar terjatuh.

 _ **GUBRAAK!**_

"Jadi begitu caramu berterima kasih kepada orang yang sudah menolongmu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dingin. Tetapi dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri. Aku meraih tangannya dan perlahan-lahan aku berdiri (karena badanku sakit karena dia melepasku)

"Ma-maaf Akashi-kun, Terima Kasih ya..." ucapku sambil malu-malu. Aku sudah berdiri, tetapi Akashi-kun terus menatapku dan juga terus memegang tanganku.

"Euhm... Akashi-kun...?" aku mencoba untuk melepaskan tanganku, tetapi dia tidak melepaskan tanganku dan terus menatapku. Baiklah—sekarang semakin canggung.

"Tadi tendanganmu itu... sepertinya kuat sekali. Kalau aku sudah kena tendanganmu barusan mungkin wajahku akan lebam."

"E-eh? benarkah? Menurutku tendanganku barusan biasa saja."

Aku bisa merasakan tangannya semakin erat megenggam tanganku, tatapannya pun menjadi tajam. "Kau... apa kau belajar bela diri dari seseorang yang _khusus_?"

 **DEG!**

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku, dari semua pertanyaan kenapa dia bertanya hal seperti itu? Tapi bukan berarti aku _menyembunyikan_ hal itu juga.

"Iya, dulu aku sedikit belajar bela diri, memangnya kenapa?"

Akashi-kun masih menatapku dengan tajam, aku menelan ludahku—tegang karena tatapannya. Akashi-kun melepaskan genggamannya dan mengatakan "Bukan apa-apa, lupakan saja." kemudian dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju meja yang kami tempati barusan.

Aku menatap tanganku yang habis digenggam oleh Akashi-kun barusan. Kalau dipikir-pikir... tangan Akashi-kun besar dan hangat ya...

Aku ingin berpegangan tangan dengannya lagi.

.

.

.

Mata Akashi-kun dengan cermat membaca tulisan dari buku yang aku pilih barusan, dia menandai beberapa halaman dengan _sticker_ pembatas, tapi tangannya juga sibuk mencatat poin-poin penting, sepertinya dia sedang menulis hal-hal yang akan dipresentasikan nanti.

"[Name]-san, daripada terus melamun seperti itu... lebih baik kau kerjakan juga tugas ini." ucapnya sama sekali tidak melirikku

"I-iya, maaf!" aku langsung mencari bagian mana saja yang harus aku catat di buku. Tapi mataku terus terfokus untuk melihat mata Akashi-kun! Tidak [Name], tidak baik terus menatap orang lain—itu tidak sopan!

Tapi—entah kenapa—Akashi-kun jadi agak berbeda daripada yang kemarin... ini hanya aku atau dia ini... punya kepribadian ganda?

Akashi-kun tiba-tiba berhenti menulis kemudian menatapku dengan lurus, aku langsung menutup wajahku dengan buku, apa aku ketahuan sedang melamun lagi?

"Ngomong-ngomong [Name]-san, bukankah kau ingin memberiku sesuatu?"

Apa yang dia katakan secara tiba-tiba seperti itu?!

Aku bisa mendengarnya terkekeh "Aku tahu, kau membawa-bawa _blazer_ milikku."

Uuh... apa barusan dia melihatnya dikelas? Atau _senpai_ yang tadi pagi bilang kepada Akashi-kun?

Aku meletakkan buku yang menutupi wajahku, tapi saat aku lihat lagi—Akashi-kun sudah kembali menulis di buku catatannya, dan aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang.

"Jadi, kau ingin simpan _blazer_ ku di dalam tasmu itu selamanya?" dia mengatakannya dengan datar, tanpa melirikku lagi, aku megembungkan pipiku, aku mengambil tasku dan merogoh isinya kemudian aku mengeluarkan _blazer_ milik Akashi-kun, lalu aku menyodorkan _blazer_ itu kepadanya.

"Sudah aku cuci, Maaf aku sudah merepotkanmu."

Dia mengambilnya dan meletakkannya di kursi yang ada di sebelahnya dan kembali menulis, paling tidak katakanlah sesuatu!

Ah, sudahlah, lebih baik aku kerjakan juga agar bisa cepat selesai.

.

.

.

Biasanya kalau hanya membaca dan mencatat seperti ini—paling tidak, sekarang pasti aku sudah menulis sebanyak empat lembar, sudah 50 menit berlalu—tapi aku baru menulis sebanyak satu lembar! Daritadi aku tidak bisa fokus mengerjakannya, aku terus mencuri-curi pandang kepada Akashi-kun agar aku bisa melihat matanya, harusnya aku curi-curi pandang kepada buku agar tugas ini cepat selesai, bukan kepada Akashi-kun!

"[Name]-san." Akashi-kun memanggilku—tanpa menatapku lagi. Ukh.

"Kenapa kau terus menatap menatapku?"

"Eh? i-itu..." aku mulai memainkan pensil mekanikku, Akashi-kun menengadahkan kepalanya—menungguku untuk menjawabnya "Aku berpikir, kalau mata Akashi-kun sangat indah, jadi—aku terus menatapnya" jawabku sambil tersenyum, Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, Akashi-kun menatapku dengan datar dan kembali menulis.

"Bisakah kau berhenti melakukannya?"

"Kenapa?"

Akashi-kun masih fokus menulis, sementara aku menunggu jawabannya, setelah diam beberapa detik—dia melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi "Semenjak hari _itu,_ kau terus menatap mataku setiap kali aku berada di dekatmu. Aku tidak suka terus ditatap seperti itu, hanya orang-orang yang menuruti perintahku yang boleh menatapku. Aku ingin kau berhenti melakukannya." Dia melirikku, tapi itupun tidak sampai 3 detik dan dia kembali menulis.

 _Hanya orang-orang yang menuruti perintahku yang boleh menatapku._

Aku megenggam pensil mekanik milikku dengan erat, kata-kata Akashi-kun terus menggema di kepalaku.

Tarik nafas... buang. Tarik nafas lagi... buang.

Aku menatap Akashi-kun dengan lurus, dia tidak menatapku kembali, tapi aku tetap menatap sosoknya yang asik menulis itu. Kemudian aku mengatakan;

"Jika aku menuruti semua perintahmu, apa itu artinya aku bisa menatap matamu semauku, dan kau akan memperhatikanku walaupun hanya sedikit?"

 _ **TEK**_

Akashi-kun berhenti menulis, isi pensil mekaniknya yang patah menggelinding diatas buku catatannya, hawa diantara kami pun berubah.

Astaga, apa yang baru saja aku katakan?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cie, yang dicuekin Akashi**

 **cie yang dipegang tangannya**

 **cie. Misa bingung bikin Akashi suka apa nggak :'v**

 **oke, semoga chapter ini memuaskan kalian, maaf kalau garing :'v**

 **keluarin pendapat kalian di kotak review, biar Misa bisa kerasukan pasokan ide :'v**

 **Btw, mampir ke ff Misa yang baru ya #promo**


	6. Chapter 6

_**DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG**_

Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi, aku hanya bisa mendengar suara jam dinding yang ada di dalam perpustakaan, tanganku mulai berkeringat, detak jantungku sangat kencang, karena...

Akashi-kun menatapku dengan begitu tajam.

Tanganku bergetar, aku mulai mencoret-coret bukuku dengan tidak karuan, aku meneguk ludahku.

Aku gugup.

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika Akashi-kun terus menatapku seperti itu!

Saat aku masih salah tingkah, aku mendengar Akashi-kun mendengus

"Kenapa kau gugup begitu? Santai saja."

... eh?

* * *

 _ **What is Love?**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama?**_

 _ **Warn: kemungkinan OOC, TYPO, Tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**_

 _ **IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT.**_

 _ **ENJOY! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE~**_

* * *

Demi apapun itu, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap Akashi-kun. Maksudku, terkadang dia begitu mengintimidasi, lalu berubah menjadi lembut, lalu berubah jadi mengintimidasi lagi. Aku jadi sering salah tingkah karena nya kan!

Kesal, aku menulis dengan kecepatan tinggi dan memberi tekanan pada tulisanku, Akashi-kun memang benar-benar sulit dimengerti!

"Anu... maaf." Panggil seseorang, aku menolehkan kepalaku dan melihat seorang penjaga perpustakaan yang berdiri di samping meja kami.

"Perpustakaan akan ditutup... euhm..." dia tampak gugup untuk mengatakannya, orang baru ya? Soalnya ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya.

"Ah. Iya, kami akan pulang kok." Aku menatap Akashi-kun, dia menatapku sesaat dan mulai membereskan barangnya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Tapi kami akan meminjam buku-buku ini." Ucap Akashi-kun tanpa menatap sang penjaga perpustakaan.

"Ba-baik!"

.

.

.

Aku berjalan bersama Akashi-kun menuju gerbang sekolah, saat sudah sampai didepan gerbang aku berpamitan dengannya "kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya Akashi-kun."

"Biar aku antar."

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya, maksudku.. kenapa Akashi-kun mau mengantarku pulang?

"Euhm, tapi kenapa?"

"Ini sudah malam, tidak baik kalau perempuan sepertimu pulang sendirian, lagipula arah rumahku satu arah denganmu."

Mana mungkin aku menolaknya, tapi kalau menerimanya juga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, lagipula selama aku pulang sendiri aku tidak pernah mengalami apa-apa.

"Aku tidak keberatan sih... tapi, bagaimana jika aku mampir dulu ke sebuah toko atau semacamnya?" Bukan apa-apa sih, tapi aku pasti saja mampir ke mini market atau ke toko buku setiap pulang sekolah.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menemanimu."

Datar, singkat, dan jelas. Dan itu membuatku senang, lagipula kenapa aku senang dengan jawaban Akashi-kun? Tahan cengiranmu [Name]!

"Kalau begitu... apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku ke toko buku dulu?"

.

.

.

Aku memasuki sebuah toko buku dengan senyuman di wajahku, aku sangat menyukai aroma yang ada di dalam toko buku, kalian tahu aroma seperti ini membuatku menjadi sedikit merasa nyaman.

Mungkin bisa dibilang kalau aku ini cukup aneh, karena aku menyukai aroma buku baru.

"Ah, Akashi-kun. Bagaimana kalau kau duluan saja? Mungkin aku akan lama disini."

Akashi-kun melihat sekeliling, lalu mengatakan "tidak apa-apa, mungkin aku akan membeli beberapa buku." Ucapnya tanpa menatapku sama sekali, lalu mulai berjalan menuju rak tinggi yang berisi buku-buku tentang Ekonomi. Sementara aku mulai berjalan menuju rak-rak tinggi yang berisi tentang novel.

Aku bertanya kepada petugas toko apakah ada novel dengan genre _romance_ dengan cerita yang bagus. Sang petugas itu memberitahuku kalau "akhir-akhir ini ada novel yang sangat laris di kalangan anak muda." Kemudian petugas itu menunjuk ke bagian rak paling atas "di situ novelnya."

Aku hanya menatap rak paling atas tersebut dengan datar, sebelum aku meminta sang petugas tersebut untuk mengambilkan novel itu untukku, tapi sebelum aku mengatakannya dia sudah dipanggil oleh orang lain.

Aku menghela nafasku, dan aku menengadahkan kepalaku melihat novel itu, kenapa hari ini, setiap kali aku membutuhkan sebuah buku, buku itu diletakkan di bagian rak atas? Ah sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya jika aku terus mengeluh, mungkin aku bisa mengambilnya kalau aku berjinjit.

Aku mulai berjinjit untuk meraih novel itu, paling tidak aku harus bisa menyentuhnya dan menariknya sampai novel itu terjatuh, tetapi susah! Aku terus mejinjitkan kakiku sehingga kakiku bergetar, sampai akhirnya aku bisa menyenggol novel itu dan membuatnya terjatuh, tapi di saat yang bersamaan kakiku kram, aku tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhku dan akhirnya akupun mulai terjatuh.

 _ **BRUUK!**_

 _ **BUK!**_

Aku merasakan ada dua tangan yang menahan tubuhku dari belakang, saat aku menolehkan kepalaku, aku melihat sosok yang aku kenal

"Chihiro-senpai?"

Chihiro-senpai mengelus-ngelus kepalanya sembari mendesis kesakitan. Ah, sepertinya kepalanya kejatuhan buku novel yang aku senggol.

"Ma-maaf, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku sembari membalikkan badanku sehingga aku berhadapan dengannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau sendiri?" ucapnya sambil melirik kakiku, sepertinya Chihiro-senpai tahu kalau kakiku kram.

"Ah iya tidak apa-apa, dipijat sedikit juga pasti sembuh."

Chihiro-senpai menghela nafas, dia mengambil novel yang terjatuh di lantai itu dan menepukkannya di keningku, kemudian ia mengatakan "lain kali, kalau memang tidak sampai minta bantuan saja kepada petugas toko." Tegurnya, aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapannya.

"Terima Kasih ya, Chihiro-senpai." Ucapku sembari tersenyum tipis, Chihiro-senpai menganggukkan kepalanya

"Apa kau sendirian?"

"Eh? Aku tidak sendirian."

"Kalau begitu kau kesini dengan siapa?"

"Umm... aku kesini dengan..."

 **"Aku."**

Aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, aku melihat Akashi-kun dengan beberapa buku di tangannya. Aku melirik Chihiro-senpai, yang ternyata sedang menatap Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun mengambil langkah mendekati kami berdua

"Dia kesini bersamaku, ada apa?" Tanya Akashi-kun dengan angkuh, Chihiro-senpai mengerinyitkan dahinya.

"Hei. Kau ini kelas satu bukan? Bicaralah yang sopan kepada senior mu."

Baiklah, aku merasakan suasana mulai tidak enak.

"Eeto, Akashi-kun sudah melihat-lihatnya? Apa kau ingin membeli yang ada di tanganmu itu?" Tanyaku sembari mencoba mengalihkan suasana. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menjawabku, dia terus menatap Chihiro-senpai, pokoknya mereka saling menatap tanpa berkedip sekalipun!

Aku rasa kalau dibiarkan saja pasti akan jadi buruk. Aku menepukkan kedua tanganku di depan wajah Akashi-kun, dan dia mengedipkan matanya, sama halnya dengan Chihiro-kun. Bagus, aku sudah mendapatkan perhatian mereka.

"Akashi-kun, tidak sopan kalau kau menatap senior seperti itu." Tegurku kepadanya, Akashi-kun menaikkan alisnya

"Apa kau baru saja menegurku?"

Ukh... dia begitu mengintimidasi tapi ternyata mengesalkan juga.

"Ya, aku menegurmu, aku hanya ingin Akashi-kun bersikap yang sopan kepada Chihiro-senpai." Aku membalikkan badanku dan menatap Chihiro-senpai

"Maaf ya Chihiro-senpai."

"Kenapa malah kau yang minta maaf?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang sarkastik lalu menatap Akashi-kun.

Akashi-kun menghela nafas, kemudian mengatakan "maaf, aku sudah menatapmu seperti itu." Ucapnya, lalu pergi meninggalkanku dan Chihiro-senpai begitu saja.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Chihiro-senpai sambil menatapku, aku hanya menggidikkan bahuku dan menjawab "entahlah, Akashi-kun sulit untuk ditebak."

"Ah, apa kau mau membeli novel itu?" tanya Chihiro-senpai, aku menatap novel yang sedang aku pegang ini dan menjawab "iya. Aku sudah tidak ada bacaan lagi dirumah."

Oh. Kalau begitu... setelah kau membeli buku ini, apa kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Tidak, aku mau langsung pulang kerumah. Memangnya kenapa?"

Chihiro-senpai mengalihkan pandangannya, dia menggaruk belakang lehernya—dia terlihat gugup.

"Apa kau... mau sekalian pulang bersamaku?" tanyanya dengan ragu-ragu.

Aku tersenyum kepadanya dan menjawab "tentu saja, mumpung kita tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama bukan?"

Tapi-Akashi-kun kemana ya?

Aku mengecek tempat kasir toko buku, tidak ada Akashi-kun. Aku melihat sekelilingku, tidak ada Akashi-kun. Apa dia sudah pulang?

Kenapa dia tidak bilang kepadaku kalau dia mau pulang?

Huh, harusnya kalau akhirnya begini sih, Akashi-kun tidak usah mengatakan kalau dia akan mengantarku pulang. Kesannya malah jadi aku sendiri yang merasa senang tahu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bayar sekarang? Aku ingin pulang sekarang."

.

.

.

Aku sudah membayar novel yang aku beli dan sekarang aku ingin pulang kerumah ditemani dengan Chihiro-senpai, saat keluar dari toko, aku mendengar suara Akashi-kun

"Sudah selesai?"

Aku terlonjak kaget saat melihat sosoknya yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingku sekarang. Maksudku... bukankah Akashi-kun sudah pulang?!

"L-lho? Kenapa Akashi-kun masih disini?" Tanyaku dengan suara yang bergetar karena gugup dan juga kaget. Akashi-kun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatapku dengan heran.

"Aku sudah bilang akan mengantarmu pulang, kau pikir aku akan pulang begitu saja?"

"Euhm... aku sempat berpikir seperti itu, maaf."

Tapi tunggu—Akashi-kun akan mengantarku pulang, dan Chihiro-senpai rumahnya berada di satu gedung komplek apartemen yang sama denganku. Bukankah itu artinya... kita akan pulang bertiga?

.

.

.

Oke, baiklah. Chihiro-senpai berjalan di samping kananku, dan Akashi-kun berjalan di samping kiriku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa suasana diantara kami jadi berat sekali, aku yang biasanya berbicara kecil dengan Chihiro-senpai saat pulang seperti inipun sekarang tidak membicarakan apa-apa.

Aku... aku harus bisa membuat topik pembicaraan.

"A-ahahaha, ke-kenapa suasananya berat sekali ya?"

"..."

"..."

Uugh, sebenarnya mereka ini kenapa sih? Kenapa Chihiro-senpai terlihat tidak menyukai Akashi-kun, dan Akashi-kun selalu... memanas-manaskan Chihiro-senpai!?

Aku menghela nafasku, lebih baik aku ikut diam saja daripada aku berbicara sendiri seperti orang bodoh, tapi bagaimanapun juga aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana yang seperti ini. Saat sedang berjalan, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik rokku dari belakang, wajahku langsung memerah—akupun refleks memegang rok bagian belakangku dan mebalikkan badanku melihat siapa yang menarik rokku.

"Ti-tidak sop—eh?" aku tidak melihat siapapun, aku hanya melihat sepeda melintas di jalanan. Jadi, siapa yang menarik rokku?

"Ada apa?" tanya Chihiro-senpai.

"Tadi aku merasakan ada orang yang menarik rokku, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa..." jawabku dengan nada suara yang kecil.

Akashi-kun menunjuk sesuatu dibawahku "maksudmu anak ini?"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan melihat anak perempuan dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir dua, anak ini memakai seragam anak TK, dia menatapku dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Mama..." panggilnya dengan nada suara yang bergetar. Aku hanya memiringkan kepalaku dan tersenyum dengan wajahku yang terlihat kebingungan ini.

"Mama ada dimana?" tanyanya yang membuatku semakin kebingungan, maksudku—ini sudah mau malam, tapi kenapa anak kecil sepertinya ada diluar? Dan ada dimana orang tuanya?

"A-aku tidak tahu Mama-mu ada dimana..." jawabku dengan ragu.

"Lebih baik kita tinggalkan saja anak ini di kantor polisi saja, pasti orangtua nya sedang mencarinya juga." Usul Akashi-kun, yang disetujui oleh Chihiro-kun. Ini hanya aku atau Akashi-kun mengatakannya tanpa perasaan sama sekali?

"Uuuh..." rintih anak ini. Oh, tidak— dia pasti akan...

"HUWEEEE!"

–menangis

"Meicchan tidak mau ditinggal sendiriaaaan!" jeritnya yang membuat orang-orang sekitar berhenti berjalan dan memerhatikan kami bertiga. Chihiro-senpai menutup kedua telinganya, Akashi-kun membelalakkan matanya karena kaget, karena takut akan timbul kesalapahaman, aku langsung menggendong anak ini dan berusaha menenangkannya

"Ki-kita akan mencari Mama-mu, jadi berhenti menangis ya?" pintaku. Anak ini langsung berhenti menangis dan menatapku dengan mata penuh harapannya itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, benar! Kita akan mencarinya!"

" _Kita_?" tanya Akashi-kun dan Chihiro-senpai bersamaan, aku menolehkan kepalaku dan memberikan senyuman kepada mereka, kemudian aku mengatakan;

"Iya, 'kita'. Memangnya kalian mau membiarkan anak ini mencari ibunya sendirian?"

"...baiklah..."

" _Onee-chan,_ aku ingin turun!" seru anak ini, akupun menurunkannya dari gendonganku. Kemudian anak ini menatap Chihiro-senpai dan Akashi-kun secara bergantian, sampai akhirnya dia merentangkan kedua tangannya yang kecil di depan Akashi-kun.

"Gendong!"

Akashi-kun hanya menatapnya datar, tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tetapi anak itu tetap merentangkan kedua tangannya didepan Akashi-kun dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Chihiro-senpai mendekatiku dan berbisik di telingaku

"Sepertinya anak itu tahu mana yang tampan dan mana yang tidak." Bisiknya dengan pelan hingga membuatku agak merasa geli, tapi aku membalas kata-kata Chihiro-senpai sambil berbisik juga.

"Chihiro-senpai juga tampan kok."

Chihiro-senpai yang awalnya berdiri sangat dekat denganku mulai berjalan mundur menjauh dariku beberapa langkah, dia membalikkan badannya, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi aku bisa melihat dia mengepalkan tangannya, dia nampak seperti sedang mengendalikan... emosinya?

Akashi-kun masih menatap anak itu, aku menepuk bahunya dan mengatakan "gendong saja Akashi-kun, bagaimana kalau dia menangis lagi?"

Akashi-kun menghela nafas, dia membungkukkan tubuhnya, dan mulai mengangkat tubuh gadis kecil itu dan mengendongnya. Anak itu nampaknya senang sekali digendong oleh Akashi-kun.

Aku mendekati anak yang sedang digendong Akashi-kun itu, aku bertanya "siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Mei, Onii-chan!" jawabnya dengan riang sambil menatap Akashi-kun.

Ugh, padahal aku yang bertanya, entah kenapa aku jadi kesal begini.

Kecil-kecil sudah genit.

"Lebih baik kita membawanya ke kantor polisi, kita akan melaporkannya, siapa tahu orang tuanya sedang mencarinya juga." Usul Akashi-kun sembari mulai berjalan, aku setuju dengan usulnya, lagipula masa anak itu ditinggal sendirian disini.

"Di daerah sini ada kantor polisi atau semacamnya?" Tanya Akashi-kun sembari menatapku, aku menunjuk sebuah blok jalan yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempat kami sekarang.

"Disana, hanya beda beberapa blok dari sini."

Aku bisa mendengar Akashi-kun menghela nafas, aku terkekeh mendengarnya, soalnya dimataku sekarang Akashi-kun seperti tidak ingin mengurus Mei-chan ini, tapi mau tidak mau kita harus menolongnya.

Aku berjalan ke arah Chihiro-senpai, aku menepuk bahunya sembari mengatakan, "hei! Ayo kita antar dulu anak itu ke kantor polisi."

Chihiro-senpai menolehkan kepalanya kepadaku, wajahnya datar, tapi aku bisa melihat ada semburat merah di pipinya.

"...Senpai kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

Aku menunjuk pipinya, lalu mengatakan "wajah senpai merah begitu."

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita pulang."

Saat Chihiro-senpai mulai berjalan, aku menarik lengan _blazer_ nya, lalu menatapnya dan mengatakan "tapi kita kan ke kantor polisi dulu, melaporkan anak hilang itu."

"Kenapa kau membawa-bawaku dalam hal seperti ini?"

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali, dari kata-katanya Chihiro-senpai jelas sekali tidak ingin ikut, akupun melepas genggamanku dari lengan bajunya, "kalau begitu, aku pergi berdua saja dengan Akashi-kun. Sampai ketemu besok Chihiro-senpai."

Aku melambaikan tanganku kepadanya, aku membalikkan badanku dan berlari kecil menyusul Akashi-kun, tapi sebelum aku berlari, aku merasakan sebuah genggaman di lenganku, ternyata Chihiro-senpai menahanku. Aku memiringkan kepalaku sambil menatapnya dengan kebingungan, Chihiro-senpai terus menundukkan kepalanya, tetapi genggamannya lama-lama semakin kuat.

"Aku... ikut saja..."

"Eh... ya, baiklah?"

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya kami bertiga pergi ke kantor polisi terdekat, saat memasuki kantor, Akashi-kun menurunkan Mei-chan dari gendongannya, tapi apa kalian tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya?

Mei-chan bergelantungan di leher Akashi-kun. Dia benar-benar tidak mau lepas dari Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun memutar bola matanya kesal, kemudian dia menghela nafas dan mengatakan;

 **"Lepaskan."** Dengan nada bicaranya yang _itu._

Mei-chan, sebagai anak kecil yang polos itu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan nada bicara Akashi-kun.

"Mei-chan, ayo turun. Kasihan Akashi-kun lelah..." ucapku berusaha membujuk Mei-chan. Mei-chan menggelengkan kepalanya dan mempererat pelukan tangannya di leher Akashi-kun.

"Tidak mau!"

Chihiro-senpai yang berada di ambang pintu mendengus ingin tertawa, lihat saja dia memalingkan wajahnya sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Akashi-kun tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku dengan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi aku merasa tidak nyaman sekarang." Jawabnya dengan datar, tapi terdengar kesal. Aku berpikir sejenak, memikirkan bagaimana membujuk Mei-chan agar mau melepaskan Akashi-kun, soalnya Akashi-kun benar-benar terlihat tidak nyaman sekarang.

"Mei-chan, ayo lepas, kan Mei-chan mau bertemu dengan Mama Mei-chan?"

"..."

Tidak ada respon.

Aku melanjutkan rayuanku lagi "Masa Mei-chan tidak mau bertemu Mama Mei-chan?"

"Aku mau bertemu Mama!" Serunya tepat di sebelah telinga Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu, ayo turun dari gendongan Akashi-kun. Mei-chan kan harus memberitahu nama Mama Mei-chan kepada polisi."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan melepaskan Onii-chan sampai Mama datang!"

Aku menghela nafasku, ternyata anak kecil itu keras kepala, apa sewaktu aku kecil aku ini seperti Mei-chan ya?

Aku menatap Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun menatapku kembali, kami saling menatap, tapi karena aku tidak tahan melihat tatapannya aku mengalihkan tatapanku kepada alis Akashi-kun.

"Jadi bagaimana Akashi-kun?"

"...kenapa kau melihat alisku? Tapi... terserah, yang jelas aku ingin dia lepas dariku."

Akupun melaporkan kepada petugas polisi bahwa kami menemukan anak yang hilang, polisi tersebut bertanya-tanya kepadaku sejak kapan kami menemukannya, aku hanya menjawabnya setahuku, sampai polisi akhirnya bertanya kepada Mei-chan siapa nama orang tuanya dan dimana ia bersekolah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan setelah menanyakan itu, yang jelas terkahir kali aku melihat polisi tersebut menelpon seseorang, entah itu sekolah Mei-chan atau apa.

Setelah selesai menelpon, polisi itu mengatakan kepadaku kalau dia sudah menelpon orang tua Mei-chan, dan mereka sedang dalam perjalan kesini.

Cepat sekali bisa mendapatkan nomor orang tua Mei-chan seperti itu...

"Boleh saya lihat kartu pelajar Nona?"

"Eh... boleh, tunggu sebentar." Aku merogoh tasku dan mengambil dompetku dengan asal, akupun memberikan kartu pelajarku kepada petugas tersebut. Petugas tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengembalikan kartu itu kepadaku.

Aku duduk di sebelah Akashi-kun, yang masih meggendong Mei-chan.

"Maaf ya Akashi-kun. Kau jadi kerepotan seperti ini, harusnya sejak awal Akashi-kun tidak usah mengantarku pulang."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya mempunyai pengalaman seperti ini."

Aku terkekeh mendengar jawabannya, Akashi-kun mungkin terlihat tidak mau terlibat dengan kejadian seperti ini, tapi dibalik kata-katanya barusan mungkin dia memang ingin membantu Mei-chan.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong [Name]-san,"

"Hm?"

Akashi-kun menatapku dengan serius, "aku...", aku menatapnya kembali tetapi dengan perasaan yang tegang, tatapan Akashi-kun sangatlah serius, tapi terlihat lembut juga dalam saat bersamaan.

Ya... 'aku' apa?

"Aku ingin..."

Aku sudah menanti-nanti apa yang akan dikatakan Akashi-kun, tiba-tiba Chihiro-senpai muncul didepan kami berdua dan bertanya

"Jadi bagaimana dengan anak ini?"

Akashi-kun yang awalnya menatapku langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Akupun langsung mengalihkan tatapanku kepada Chihiro-senpai.

"Orang tua Mei-chan sedang kesini, mungkin akan sampai sebentar lagi..."

Chihiro-senpai hanya diam, lalu dia duduk disebelahku dan membaca LN yang dia baca. Aku bertanya kepada Akashi-kun yang masih memalingkan wajahnya dariku

"Apa yang Akashi-kun ingin katakan padaku?"

"...tidak jadi."

...sebenarnya Akashi-kun ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku atau tidak sih?!

.

.

.

Tidak lama kemudian, orang tua Mei-chan datang. Akashi-kun akhirnya bisa bernafas dengan bebas karena Mei-chan sudah melepaskannya. Orang tua Mei-chan terus-terusan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kami bertiga, dan akhirnya mereka berpamitan akan pulang.

"Sudah selesai kan? Ayo pulang." Ucap Chihiro-senpai sambil berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar, Akashi-kun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya dan mengikuti Chihiro-senpai dari belakang.

Untuk sesaat, dimataku mereka terlihat akur.

Aku menggidikkan bahuku, dan mulai berdiri juga, aku berjalan menyusul Akashi-kun dan Chihiro-senpai, tapi saat aku hendak keluar kantor polisi tersebut, pak petugas yang tadi memanggilku.

"Ah, Nona! ada barang yang tertinggal!" Seru petugas polisi tersebut sambil mengambil sesuatu dari lantai. Aku berhenti berjalan dan meminta Chihiro-senpai dan Akashi-kun untuk menungguku diluar sebentar saja. Aku berlari kecil menyusul petugas yang sedang melihat barang yang tertinggal itu dengan ekspresi kaget, saat aku berdiri didepannya, aku langsung mengambil barang itu dari tangannya. Aku tahu ini tidak sopan, tapi aku harus melakukannya untuk jaga-jaga.

Petugas itu menatapku dengan bingung, dengan ragu ia bertanya "maaf, bukankah itu..."

Tuh 'kan, dia sudah melihatnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil, dan mengangkat jari telunjukku di depan bibirku, kemudian aku mengatakan

"Bisakah bapak pura-pura tidak melihatnya?"

Petugas itu menatapku tidak percaya, kemudian dia mengangukkan kepalanya dengan pelan, aku menundukkan kepalaku dan mengucapkan terima kasih, kemudian aku kembali menyusul Chihiro-senpai dan Akashi-kun.

Saat aku datang, Chihiro-senpai bertanya, "kenapa kau kembali kesana?"

"Hm? Ada yang ketinggalan."

"Apa itu?"

"Sebuah Pin."

"... pin apa?" Kali ini Akashi-kun yang bertanya, aku tersenyum tipis, kemudian aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menjawab pertanyaannya;

"Hanya pin biasa kok."

.

.

..

 **Sip, pendek. Hayati stop dulu disini.**

 **Ada yang bisa nebak sesuatu yang mejanggal disini? Kayak ada samting soal si "aku" gitu :v**


End file.
